Sesshomaru's Little Girl
by NekoShina
Summary: "Congratulations Sesshomaru...you're a father." Not once has Sesshomaru ever regretting any decision he has made...Until Now. When little Kagome's teacher notices that something wrong, she requests a parent teacher conference with Japan's number one CEO.
1. The Party

Hey everybody! So as you can see, I'm back again with yet another story. A friend of mine name crab09 asked me to write this story for her. Of course I agreed! And yes I know I've been away for awhile but I had my reasons. But I'll explain all that at the end.

Okay so i know alot of ppl are being turned off by the lemon in this chapter and because they are confused. Well let me break it down some.

Yes this is a Sess/Rin fic but Rin will come in later. Not tooo late but this story DOES have a plot meaning i'll have to build the story up to that point. So please bear with me. And Yes Kagome is his daughter and Yes Keiko is Inuyasha's wife. I hope that cleared up alot of questions ^_^

****Edit A/N (PLEASE READ THIS) 11-29-11**** What I have been noticing is that, ALOT of you guys, see this one particular chapter and get turned off... and I understand why. First off, even though it's a good story,** this first particular chapter** **contains a strong lemon**. Why? Well this story is not mine. This story belongs to Crab09 who asked me to adopt it. So the first chapter is strictly hers. Personally, I do not like starting off a story with a lemon because even when I read a story, if I see that it starts with a bunch of lemony crap, 8 times outta 10 I don't continue reading either. But what I ask is this: **If you do not like starting a story off with a lemon. Please skip this chapter and go to chapter 2. **

I promise you it's gets better. Enjoy.!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. And Sophia belongs my friend crab09

**Summary**: "Congratulations Sesshomaru...you're a father." A one night stand with the school's slut leaves Sesshomaru with a responsibility that he's not sure he really wants.

Sesshomaru's Little Girl  
By: NekoShina

**Rating**: R (M)

**The Party**

The party was just like any other high school party. Music blasted, drinks were passed out, kids were making out and others were simply enjoying each other.

Moans filled one hallway as a young girl found herself pushed up against a wall. Before she could speak, she felt a mouth cover her own. Closing her eyes and kissing the other person back, Sophia pushed her body up against the young man standing before her. Breaking the kiss she moaned out, "Hmm...Sesshomaru. I need you papi...please!" Feeling herself being picked up, Sophia wrapped her legs around his waist as he opened the closest door, which happened to be the door to the bathroom. Closing the door and pushing her up against it, Sesshomaru pulled back and observed the young girl standing before him. She was definitely a devilishly sexy sight to behold.

This young Cuban by the name of Sophia De Cruz, stood at exactly 5 feet with a caramel tan skin, emerald green eyes and shoulder length black curly hair with an all red underside. He also noticed that she had her nose pierced with a silver hoop through it. Looking her up and down, he saw she also had a perfect hourglass figure; full breast, slender waist, full hips that complement her perfectly round butt and lead to her toned legs. Yes this girl was definitely a ten and Sesshomaru couldn't wait to until he put that body of hers to good use.

Seeing him check her out, Sophia gave him a smile that she though was seductive. Walking up to him and taking a hold of his belt loops she gave him a big dimpled grin, "So are we gonna fuck or not?"

Smirking, Sesshomaru grabbed her forcefully by the back of her head and yanked her mouth up to his. Slanting his perfect lips over her big full ones. Sesshomaru deepened their kiss; tongue rings and all. Gripping one of her left breast in his hand, Sesshomaru pinched and pulled at her nipple while playing with the piercing that poked out from the almost see through fabric of her shirt. Ripping her shirt off and tossing it somewhere in the bathroom, Sesshomaru picked the vixen up in front of him where he was now level with his new found toys. Throwing her head back against the door, all she could do was moan as her breast was ravished by the sexy man in front of her.

It was safe to say that Sophia had been after Sesshomaru ever since she first came to the school. To her, he was a living version of a God and one that she wanted a BIG piece of. Standing of 6'3" with short semi spiked silver hair, this football player had gorgeous gold eyes that any and every girl found herself lost in. He was nothing but all muscles with a full sleeve tattoo consisting of a dragon wrapping itself down his arm. Yes Sesshomaru was a sexy sight to behold himself. Seeing him outside after football practice with nothing but some basketball shorts on, Sophia found herself mesmerized and Sesshomaru found himself at the top of her list.

Grabbing her beast and pushing them together, Sesshomaru played, licked and sucked on them both while successfully making her wet in the process. Flicking his tongue back and forth over her nipples had her moaning his name like it was her favorite song.

Putting her down, he watched as she dropped to her knees in front of him and started fumbling with his belt. '_What a slut',_ he thought. Finally freeing him his belt, he watched as she practically drooled at the sight before her. Taking a hold of his long and very thick member. Sophia started pumping him. Slowly she licked him from the base to the very tip and took him in her mouth. Groaning, Sesshomaru leaned against the counter holding onto her head and she stroked and sucking on his manhood. Feeling himself getting close, Sesshomaru grabbed her by the hair again and forced her away from his member.

Licking her lips she moaned. "Oooh I'm so wet for you right now papi."

Slapping his member on her face, he smirked when she tried to go for him again. "I know you are you slut. I can already smell it. Now," pausing he picked her up and put her on the counter. "Let's see how loud you can get." But before he could follow through with his threat, he found her mouth on his again.

Reaching down, he slid his hands into her shorts realizing she didn't have on anything else. '_Of course'_, he thought. Roughly rubbing her pussy she broke the kiss moaning out loud "Fuck! Sesshomaru baby please!" she moaned out. Ripping open her shorts and yanking down the zipper, he stepped back and smirked as she attempted to pull off a strip tease. Frowning at how long she was taking to remove that one article of clothing. Picking her up by her round ass and pushing the shorts the rest of the way off, Sesshomaru pushed her back onto the counter and grabbed both of her legs holding them up high as she propped herself up on her elbows. Getting low enough so he was level with her womanhood, he placed a leg on each shoulder. Sophia moaned as she felt his breath on her lower part.

"Trying to fucking tease me huh? I'm gonna make you beg for this cock." Looking up at her, he saw Sophia grinning and licking her lips at the mention of his cock. '_This bitch is such a slut', _Sesshomaru thought but realized that the truth was he really couldn't care less at that point. All he wanted at that moment was a nice tight pussy to shove his manhood into. Speaking of which...Sophia moans were now bouncing off the walls of the bathroom as Sesshomaru licked her lower ups up and down. Circling her clit with his tongue, he sucked it gently which only cause her to scream his name louder. Making his tongue dart out to continue licking her, Sesshomaru pushed his tongue inside of her only to come out a second later and repeat the process over and over again. Breathing hard, she gripped his hair. "That's it...right there baby...right there...don't...stop AH!" Letting his hair go she fell back arching her back off the counter.

"Shit you taste so fucking good." Sliding a finger inside her, Sesshomaru slowly fingered her as he continued to lap at her. Adding a second finger, he went on to pump them in and out of her at a faster pace Sophia was done. All she could do was buck her hips in rhythm with his fingers as her cries continued to escalate louder and louder.

Pulling away from her suddenly, Sesshomaru stood up and quickly stripped of his black muscle shirt as Sophia went on to cuss him out. "What the fuck Sesshomaru! Why the fuck you stopped!" Seeing him taking off his shirt, he eyes instantly traveled down to his hard member which was twice the size it was at first. Seeing her swallow, Sesshomaru knew she was getting scared but he wasn't gonna give her a chance to reconsider. Smirking, he grabbed her arm and pulled her off the counter. Pushing her onto her hands, he pulled her head back far enough to make her look at him in the mirror.

"Now bitch. Your gonna watch me fuck your brains out...and don't worry. I'll be putting both your holes to use."

Shiver at his dirty words, she closed her eyes for a second only to open them and smirk at him. "Bring it." Feeling his member rubbing up and against her, she couldn't suppress the full body shiver that came forth. Feeling her body shaking, Sesshomaru grinned at her through the mirror and said "Let the games began.

* * *

OMG! I missed you guys! lol

Okay so here's what happened. First my computer caught a virus, then school started, then when i got the computer running again my grades started slipping, Then when I got them up good enough to start working on another chapter I lost my outline! Then i got writer's block. Then once i got over that my computer caught ANOTHER virus (you may all thank my brother)

So yea I got the computer back up now and ready to start writing.

To crab09: I hope you liked the first chapter. I didnt really change much, i really rewrote the chapter u already had. Hoped you liked it

Read and Review please!


	2. Welcome to Shikon High

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Sophia. Sophia belongs to crab09

**Summary: **"Congratulations Sesshomaru...you're a father" one night stand with the school's slut leaves Sesshomaru with a responsibility that he's not sure he really wants.

Sesshomaru's Little Girl  
by: NekoShina

**Rating**: R (M)

**Graduation**

Graduation was three days away and nobody could wait for the Graduation party.

Turning his alarm clock off, Sesshomaru rolled over onto the edge of his bed. Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed and looked out the window.

It had been 2 weeks since that party and it was still fresh on his mind. His friend Koga decided to throw that party seeing as his parents were out of town on business once again. He said that they all needed a break before graduation. "C'mon man! Who knows when the last time we gonna see each other? We got to get in as much partying as possible!"

Shaking his head at the memory, Sesshomaru got up and walked to his bathroom to get ready for school. The tardy bell rang in a hour and it took 30 minutes to pick everyone up and get there on time. Finishing his shower, Sesshomaru wrapped a towel around his waist. walking across the bathroom to the sink he finished up his morning routine of brushing his teeth, putting on deodorant, spraying on Axe and semi spiking his hair. Walking out the bathroom, Sesshomaru headed towards his walk-in closet on the other side of the room.

It was safe to say that Sesshomaru had a big room....I mean after he did stay in mansion. His father, Inu no Taisho Takahashi, own the biggest Corporation in all of Japan, China and Korea. Windscar Enterprises owned everything from Hotels to restaurants and even a law firm or two. Sesshomaru knew he didn't have to worry about how he was going to make it in life because Inu no Tashio had already told his sons, him and his half brother Inuyasha, that once they have their BBA, they would inherit Windscar.

Opening the door to his closet and walking in, Sesshomaru started to look through some of the clothes that he owned. '_hmm...i guess i'll keep it simple today. Nothing too showy_.' he decided. Dropping his towel and pulling out a pair of boxers, he slipped them on along with a pair of baggy dark blue jeans. Picking out a classic white wife beater he slipped it over his head and put on a gey graphic zip hoodie. It WAS April and the weather was unpredictable after all. Looking around he picked out a three row studded belt and clipped a chain onto his jeans. Grabbing a pair of socks, Sesshomaru walked over to his "Hall of Shoes" ,as Inuyasha called it, and picked out a pair of classic white forces. Dropping his towel in the hamper and putting on his Armani watch, Sesshomaru slipped his cell in his pocket, grabbed his keys and headed downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen he was met by his lil brother Inuyasha and Inuyasha's girlfriend, Keiko. Inuyasha and Keiko had always best friends. Ever since they were in elementary school, Keiko was always at their how playing with "puppy". But as they got older, Keiko slowly stopped coming around as much and Inuyasha's new "best friend" Kikyo started showing up alot. Keiko was like a little sister to Sesshomaru so during that time he always kept in contact with her and knew that she was dating a boy by the name of Hojo. It was very obvious that Keiko and Inuyasha had feels for each other but were too stubborn to say anything. So after a very, very bad beating from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha decided to man up and confess to Keiko. Four years later and they were still together.

Seeing Sesshomaru come in Keiko smiled at him. "Morning fluffy. Want breakfast?"

Nodding Sesshomaru took the offered plate and sat down in front of his brother. "Morning Sess."

"Morning." he replied before sticking a fork full of pancakes in his mouth. Snickering, Inuyasha shook his head at his older brother. "So still hear nothing from your girl?"

Frowning, Sesshomaru said, "She's not my girl."

"That's not what she's telling people." said Keiko as she sat down with a glass of orange juice.

"Keiko...I have no intentions of having a relationship with that girl. Sophia was a quick fuck. That's all." Feeling his phone vibrate he took it out to look at the text message he just received.

"Yea I know." she said stealing a piece of Inuyasha's bacon "Hey!"

Picking up his empty plate and putting it in the sink, he sat looked out the window. "You two ready to go?"

Shoving the rest of the food in his mouth, Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed his jacket. "Umhmm!"

Laughing, Keiko grabbed hers as well. "I call front!" Both brothers could only shake their heads and smile at the young woman running to Sesshomaru's Escalade.

Today Sesshomaru thought that Keiko's outfit was creative but then again...Keiko always made sure she looked good. She had on a white shirt that a pair of pink lips shouting 'OMG!' in big yellow letters across the front with a pair a medium wash, 'destroyed' boot leg jeans. She had on a pair of yellow anklestrap pumps and accessorized the outfit with yellow and pink bangles on her left arm, a pink beaded necklace, and a pair of yellow hoop earrings. Keiko also decided to pin half her hair up and leave some of her bangs out. When she just ran out the door, he saw she had just managed to grabbed a cropped jean jacket. Looking at Inuyasha, he noticed that he had on his signature colors. Red and White. Inuyasha had on a pair of white baggy pants and a red shirt, white red and black jordans and a plain white zip hoodie. Inuyasha didn't wear a watch today but he did in fact have on the necklace Keiko gave him a couple years back like he always did.

Jumping into the driver's seat, Sesshomaru sped off to their first stop: Miroku's House.

Pulling up in the driveway, he honked the horn and Inuyasha jumped out and ran to the door.

Knocking on the door, he let himself in. "Yo Miroku! You guys ready?"

"Yea! We in the kitchen!" Came his reply.

Walking into the kitchen, Inuyasha saw everyone in there. "Well damn. Did u guys have a sleepover or something?"

Greeting Miroku, he heard Koga laugh. "Nah man. Me and Ayame just decided to come over early. Ayame was having wardrobe problems." Inuyasha laughed. "Wardrobe problems? But didn't she just go shopping with Keiko and Sango two days ago?"

Miroku nodded and put his cup in the sink. "Umhmm. She was crying saying something about Purple not going with a certain green and a ring....and a shoe or something. Im still confused." Miroku had on a black Tshirt, baggy blue jeans and white forces.

Koga laughed. "You not the only one. Sango was confused too." Sitting down at the table, Inuyasha asked, "So where they at?"

"Here we are", said Sango pulling Ayame with her. "She's done."

Ayame had on a black racerback tank with a pair of light wash boot leg jeans and a pair of black leather ed hardy pumps she borrowed from Sango. Simple white hoops, a necklace and a couple red and white bangles and the outfit was done. It was simple but it was still stylish. Tossing her a jacket, Sango said. "We're ready."

"Thanks again Sango!", Ayame said hugging the life out of her. She laughed, "Your welcome. Just remember. When in doubt, just dress up a tank."

Moving towards his girlfriend, Koga gave Ayame a kiss. "You look great babe."

She smiled. "Thanks Koga. You don't look to bad yourself." she said fingering the silver chain that hug around his neck. Koga had on a pair of dark blue baggy jeans with a brown long sleeve shirt and some brown polo boots. His hair was back in the usual pony tail and he had a brown bandana he used as a headband. He smirked and pulled one of her ponytails, "Of course." which only caused him to get hit. "Ow..."

"Alright you two Sess and Keiko are waiting so lets go." said Inuyasha walking out the door.

Grabbing Sango's hand, Ayame pulled her out the house right behind her. Sango had on a scoop neck white top and a lime green bomber jacket that matched her lime green and light denim ed hardy high rise shoes. Medium washed skinny jeans completed the look along with a white belt, a lime green beaded necklace and yellow and lime green bangles. Sango left her hair down today and had a pair of shades on top of her head. Opening the door tp the car, they both climbed in and were soon followed by Koga and Miroku.

"Sup buddy." said Koga as he got in behind Sesshomaru.

"Morning. You got my message?" he asked.

"Yea. Don't worry Shina taking care of it." he smirked. Hearing this, Keiko turned around in her seat to look at the wolf demon. "Shina? Oh god Koga! Please tell me this not about Sophia?" he only reply was a laugh, which just caused her to groan. "Oh no..."

15 minutes later the group pulled up into the parking lot of Shikon High. Climbing out the SUV, Keiko grabbed Sango and Ayame and started running towards the school. Puzzled, Inuyasha looked at Koga and pointed towards her. Koga smirked. "I sent Shina after Sophia."

"Ohh..." came Inuyasha and Miroku's response. Looking at each other, the two took off after the girls.

Shaking his head at them, Sesshomaru set the alarm and him and Koga walked towards the building at a much slower pace. "You just had to send Shina didn't you."

Koga died laughing.

* * *

Hey guys! So that was the second chapter. Yea I know there wasnt a lemon like alot of you wanted but it's coming up soon lol Writing this chapter was fun because all the characters reminded me of me and my friends meaning that of course I had to add Shina and Zain in XD

Next Chapter posted later today

Review Please  
- Shina


	3. Altercations and Fun

As promised!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Sophia. Sophia belongs to crab09

Summary: "Congratulations Sesshomaru...you're a father" one night stand with the school's slut leaves Sesshomaru with a responsibility that he's not sure he really wants.

Sesshomaru's Little Girl

by: NekoShina

Rating: R (M)

Altercations and Fun

Shouting came from all directions in the cafeteria. Kids were jumping on each other's back, pushing people out the way, and standing on tables to try to see over the massive crowd of students. Tables were being flipped over and broken and chairs seem to fly out the way. You would think that with all this going on a gang fight had broken out. Normally, yes. But this time, no.

Who would've thought that in the middle of this chaos was two girls. Sophia and another girl. The other girl had tan skin, long purple hair with a light baby blue running through it and bright green eyes. Standing up over Sophia, the girl glared dangerous down at her on the floor. "Stand up trick. You wanna spread rumors about my cousin, now imma kick your ass. Sesshomaru doesn't want you okay! So back...the fuck...off!" Deciding to let her at least pick herself up, the girl backed up. "It's a shame really...how a girl could lower herself to the point where she becomes nothing but a slut."

Standing Sophia smirked at her. "That's not what he was telling me that night. All he could say was how much he wanted me." Laughing outloud, Sophia circled her. "Actually! He was saying the _exact_ same thing Zain was telling me that night we fu-" Before she could finish that sentence, Sophia was sent flying into some nearby tables, causing the kids on them to run or fall off. Jumping ontop of her at a inhuman speed, the girl preceded to beat the crap out of her. Bringing her knee up, Sophia kneed the girl in the stomach, causing her to fall back some. Giving her this advantage, Sophia swung at her. Dodging the punch, the girl swung at Sophia and hit her dead in the face. Picking her up, the girl slammed Sophia on the ground causing the whole crowd to go "ooooh!"

Grabbing Sophia by the hair and wrapping it around her fist, the girl brought her hand up ready to cave her face in. "Get the fuck off me!"

"Bitch say please" But before she could do some major damage, she felt herself being picked up and thrown over someone shoulders. All she saw was the floor and long silver hair...

"INUYASHA PUT ME DOWN!"

"Hell no Shina."

"YASH I AINT PLAYING WITH YOU! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN! IMMA KILL HER!"

"No. And why the fuck you fighting anyway?" Running out the noisy cafeteria, he met up with Miroku. "YASH PUT ME Duhmmpfhmfmm!!!"

"Thank you Miroku"

"Your welcome." Miroku replied. Looking at the young woman now glaring daggers at him, Miroku grinned. "Hello Shina."

"...."

"Right." Running down two hallways and turning a corner, the came to the Home Economics room where Keiko was pacing infront of it. Seeing them coming, she opened the door and let them run in. Looking around the room Inuyasha saw everyone either sitting on the couch or standing around. Seeing them come up, Sango asked. "Inuyasha what happened?"

"She was about a second close to caving Sophia face in that's what." Hearing this Koga spit out his soda laughing. "Damn Shina! I said scare her not kill her."

Placing her down on the floor, Shina glared at him. "I DID Koga. but then she ran away. And when I went to find my sister, she walked up to me with her little minions behind her and started running her mouth!" Everyone sighed. They knew how bad Shina's anger management problems were. Inuyasha smirked. "Well at least we know Sophia wont be running her mouth for awhile."

Miroku and Koga laughed.

Letting Shina sit on her lap, Sango asked "So what's everybody doing tonight?"

"I dunno but I wanna go out." Said Keiko

"Club 309 throwing a party tonight. Women get in free before midnight."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Well I think we know where we're going tonight." Hearing the girls cheer, he shook his head. "C'mon guys we still got school"

Walking out the economics room, Inuyasha said. "Everyone meet at our house at 10." Splitting up, they all went off to their classes.

* * *

Seeing a car pull up and blow, Sango stepped away from the window and said, "Hey Ayame! Keiko and Shina here!"

Grabbing her shoes, Ayame said, "Alright i'm ready."

Walking out the house, they climbed into the car. "Hey." they said

"Hey Girlies. Ya'll ready to have some fun?" asked Keiko "Duh!", came her reply causing her to laugh. Pulling out of Sango's driveway, Shina headed to the Takahashi Mansion.

"So you finally got that car you wanted huh Shina?" asked Ayame.

"Yep!" Said Shina " 2008 Acura tsx on deck!" Keiko shook her head. "About time. I was getting tired of driving everywhere."

Sango snorted. " Whatever Keke . You LOOOVE being our driver."

"Love my ass Sango. If it wasnt for the gas money ya'll asses would've been walking." The others laughed as they pulled up onto The Takahashi propety. Typing in the code, Shina drove around to the garage and parked next to Inuyasha's Nissan Skyline.

Walking into the house through the garage entrance, they were met by Jaken, the Takahashi's Butler. "Welcome Lades. Everyone is upstairs in Lord Inuyasha's room." Continuing into the house, they all called over their shoulders, "Thank You Jaken!" causing the small toad demon to blush.

Running into the room, Keiko yelled, "Yes! Beat you Shina!" she laughed. Shina huffed. "Whatever."

"Hey guys", Sango said walking into the room and sitting on Miroku's lap who grinned. "Why Hello my lovely Sango. You look beautiful as always."

"Can it monk." she said.

Shaking his head, Koga asked. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"I'm right here." he announced walking into the room. "Everyone here?"

"Yep!" said Shina. "And everyone else is gonna meet us there."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Well let's head out then."

Letting the girls go in front of them, Sesshomaru walked to Inuyasha's dresser and pulled out 5 condoms and pocketed them.

"So im guessing somebody is planning on getting some tonight." said a smirking Inuyasha.

"What do u think? Now lets go. The girls are waiting."

* * *

"Damn this line is long." Said Ayame jumping out Koga's truck along withh Koga, Miroku and Sango.

"Well that's why we go in with Sess." said koga wrapping his arm around her neck. "Ya gotta love Sess." Seeing Sesshomaru park his own truck, he called. "Hey guys hurry up!"

"Koga calm down. It's not like the alcohol is going anywhere." Said Keiko rolling her eyes.

"Yea well..."

Keiko giggled. "Idiot."

"C'mon guys. Stop lagging behind!" called Inuyasha pulling Keiko close enough to wrap his arms around her. "I need a little drink." he said causing Miroku to raise an eyebrow at him. "Since when have you ever had just a 'little' to drink."

Hitting Miroku upside the head as he walked past him, Inuyasha guided Keiko to the front of the long line.

Walking up to the bouncer, they ignored the looks they received from all the pathetic people in line. "Wasup Big Mike!" called Inuyasha.

The bouncer looked up and smiled. "Sup Yash. Miss Keiko." he winked causing her to giggle. "Hey Big Mike. How's Jen?"

Big Mike grinned. "Round."

Miroku chuckled, "Better not let her hear you say that."

"Of course not!" he laughed. "I'm not suicidal! especially with the twins due soon."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Congrats again Mike."

"Thanks Sess. You guys get on inside. It's starting to get cold."

Walking into the club, they were immediately attacked by the smell smoke, the bright flashing lights and loud music. Club 309 was a club for teens. The owner was a producer from the United States that opened the club after making several visits to Japan. Teens here loved the club because it was different than any club in Japan. Other than being one of the only American Owned Clubs in Japan, what really attracted people to Club 309 was its music selection. The DJ normally played mostly Hip-Hop, Rap and R&B but what was so special about it was the songs were sped up. Every song that was played, you were able to dance to. The DJ called it Fast Music. Jigg Music. Right now "I Chase Paper" by Plies was blasting through the club.

Cutting through the crowd, Sesshomaru lead them across the dance floor to the staircase. Running upstairs, they once again walked to the front of the line for the VIP section. Nodding at the bouncer, they we're let into the gigantic room. The VIP was of course on the Second level and stretched across two walls. So Basically the entire top level was VIP. Metal railing was the only thing that kept you from falling of the edge.

Walking to a empty booth, Sesshomaru sat down on one of the three couches with Shina and watched his friends fill up the other two. A young girl with blonde hair and the club's waitress outfit came up to them. "Good evening. Your orders?" After receiving the orders, the girl disappeared only to come back a second later with their drinks. "Have a good evening." She said walking away.

The group of friends talked among themselves, until Shina jumped up. "ZAIN!" Koga rolled his eyes and the girls giggled.

Running up to a dark haired young man with a grey hoodie, black wife beater, dark denim jeans and Jordans on, She jumped on him and gave him a big kiss. "I missed chu Teddy!" she mumbled into his neck.

"I missed u too Kitty." he chuckled causing his hazel eyes to twinkle. "But lets at least have a drink and dance alittle before u try and rape me."

"Aww", she pouted. "But I was looking forward to it!"

"Eww! People are over here ya know!" yelled Inuyasha trying his hardest to get the picture of two of his friend out of his head. "Thanks alot you two!"

"Anytime Yash," smirked Zain as he wrapped his arm around Shina. "Well we're gonna have a little fun. Talk to you guys later."

"Bye Guys!", Shina grinned waving as they walked away.

"Bye you two! Use a condom!" yelled Sango after them. Keiko laughed. "Sango you a mess! They engaged!"

"So." Sango said rolling her eyes. "Just cause their parents are rich, and they got a scholarship to the college of their dreams together....and engaged....wait what were we talking about?"

Koga shook his head. "Well me and Ayame going too. Anybody want to join us?"

"Well come." said Miroku picking Sango up off his lap.

"Nah." said Keiko. "Imma get another drink or two then ill be there."

"Me too.", smirked Inuyasha. "Sess?"

"I got something to do." Sesshomaru said standing up and walking away.

"Well damn Sess."

* * *

Walking to a door in the back of the room, Sesshomaru walked in and walked down the hallway lined with doors. making a right he came to an elevator at the end of the hall and got in. Hitting the button for the 5th floor, he pulled out his cell sent his brother a text. 'Call Jaken to bring ur car. i got business 2 handle.'

Walking to the last door on the right, Sesshomaru walked in and was greeted by the site of naked and half naked woman alike.

"Yo Sesshomaru! About time u got here!"

Giving the dude some props, Sesshomaru walked up to a old friend of his. "Naraku."

"Well well well. So I guess u decided to show up." Naraku said pushing a naked female off his lap to greet his old friend.

"A why would I miss this?", sesshomaru smirked. "It's not like I got a girl."

Naraku laughed. "Aw man I heard about that! Wow Sess. Who knew you could put it down like that."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Yea well tonight im looking for a couple ladies." Grabbing a female wolf demon by the waist as she was walking by Sesshomaru pulled her to him. "Like this one right here." he then whispered something in her ear which caused her to giggled and push herself up against hm.

Naraku shook his head smiling. "Have fun friend. I know I will."

Turning his attention to the young female at his side, Sesshomaru smirked. "So...you gotta friend?"

* * *

Feeling her inner muscles clamp down on him, Sesshomaru pumped in a few more times reaching his own climax. Looking down at the tired blue haired girl beneath him he smirked. "Aw c'mon baby. I know you can last longer than three times."

Trying to sit up, she only managed to make it up onto her elbows before she fell back down, complete worn out.

Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru fell onto the bed side her as the young wolf demon from before climbed on top of him and started to kiss him. "I told you I would be better."

Grabbing her by her hips, Sesshomaru thrusted up into her. "Baby you know you the best." he grunted. "Now start moving." But before anything could happen, someone knocked on the door.

Sighing, Sesshomaru called out, "What do you want!?"

"Sesshomaru?"

Grunting with frustration, he ignored the girl at the door and continued to thrust up into the girl on top of him hard enough to make her moan really loud. "That's it baby...now just move those hips..."

"Sesshomaru! Open the door!"

"Sophia get the fuck out of here!" Flipping the girl over, Sesshomaru pushed one of her legs up and leaned forward enough so he could drill into her. "Oh god! Harder!" the girl moaned.

"Sesshomaru!!!!" The girl on the other side of the door started to pound on the door. "Who's in there!?!"

"Obviously not you.." he mumbled drilling into the girl faster.

"OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!"

Pushing himself away from the girl, he ignored her cries of protest as he got up and swung the door open. "WHAT!!"

Looking at his state of dress and over his shoulder at the two girls laying on the massive bed, she started yelling. "What the fuck do you think your doing!?!"

Looking over at the girl on his bed glaring daggers at Sophia, he turned back to her and said. "Fucking. Gotta problem?"

"Of course I got a fucking problem!" She said pushing herself past him and making her way into the room. "And who the hell is you?"

"Natalie. And you are....?"

Glaring at the girl, Sophia turned around and glared at Sesshomaru. "Oh I get it. I was just a one time fuck huh?"

Sesshomaru smirked and walked up to her and held her by her hips. "Now you know that happened more than once."

Sophia turned her head away from him. "You know what I mean Sesshomaru!"

Leaning down he started to kiss on her neck. "Well if you want, I'm sure Natalie or Lauren won't mind." Natalie smirked as the girl on the bed licked her lips.

Shivering, Sophia looked over her shoulder at the girls. "I dont do other girls..."

Climbing off the bed, Natalie walked over to her and kissed her long and hard. "Well I'm sure you'll make and exception just this once." she said as she started to play with Sophia's breast through her shirt.

Picking Sophia up and putting her on the bed, Sesshomaru grinned down at her. "All you have to say is no."

Looking up into his eyes, Sophia shivered knowing she was trapped. 'Fuck..' "I want you Sesshomaru..."

Tearing her shirt off of her, Sesshomaru eyes roamed over her body. "Good girl."

* * *


	4. Graduation

As promised!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Sophia. Sophia belongs to crab09

Summary: "Congratulations Sesshomaru...you're a father" one night stand with the school's slut leaves Sesshomaru with a responsibility that he's not sure he really wants.

Sesshomaru's Little Girl

by: NekoShina

Rating: R (M)

Graduation

Hearing a knock on his door, Sesshomaru called for the person to come in. Walking in while fixing his tie, Inuyasha sighed, "Well bro, today is the day."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Your acting like we're going off to war or something."

"WELL! We kinda are Sess. College ain't no joke. Especially since it's the only way we'll be able to get the company." Walking over to the couch, Inuyasha stretched out on it. "I mean FOUR years of college! It's like high school all over again except harder..."

Putting his tie around his neck, Sesshomaru sat on his bed looking at his younger brother. "Relax idiot. Your a smart kid. Besides," he smirked. "Just think about all the partying you get to do."

Standing up, Inuyasha glared at his brother. "Is that all you ever think about? Partying, girls and pussy. It's like a game to you! Dammit Sesshomaru when will you grow the hell up!"

Glaring back at his brother, Sesshomaru stood up glaring down at the younger man. "You forget your place little brother."

"Your not my father Sesshomaru!" Walking over to the door, Inuyasha paused. "Sometimes I think you believe this all is a joke. If that's all you ever think about, you might as well skip college and live off of mom and dad for the rest of your life....I'm going to have a family one day...People to provide and care for. That's why I want this degree so bad. It wont just be about me anymore Sesshomaru. When you have another mouth to feed and care for, you come last. Money will be your downfall."

Staring at his brother's back, Sesshomaru noted the seriousness in his voice. "Whatever. I'm single and free. And I attend to stay that way. I mean look at you. You already stressing over a wife and kid you don't even have already. "

Inuyasha let out a low dark laugh. "You just don't get it do you? Well mom and dad are waiting." And with that, Inuyasha walked out the door and downstairs where his girlfriend and parents we're waiting.

Staring at the door his brother just left out of, Sesshomaru sighed. 'Haven't he ever heard of 'live life, love freely'?" Sesshomaru smirked. Fixing his tie, Sesshomaru cut off his lights and ran downstairs we're his parents we're waiting.

Walking into the living room, he was met by his crying step mother attacking him with a hug. Because of all the crying all he heard was 'my baby' and 'growing up', which caused Inuyasha to snort and get hit upside the head by his father. "Ow.."

"Well...my sons are finally graduating high school! Soon they'll be leaving the house and moving into one of their own.", said a grinning Inu no Taisho.

Sniffing, Izayoi glared at her husband. "Never! This house is big enough for my sons and my future grand babies." Inu no Taisho laughed. "Honey I doubt they'll want to stay with us old people."

Inuyasha laughed. "Dad. Your over a thousand years old. You past old some centuries ago." Which caused him to get hit again. "HEY!"

"So are you calling me ancient boy?", said an silver haired man walking into the living room.

Inu no Taisho laughed. "Dad you ARE ancient." Tatsuya laughed. "I suppose your right."

Keiko hugged the old man and laughed. "But ya know, you look no older than fifty!" Which was true. The old dog demon may have been around when the world was created but he he looked no older than fifty years old. Tatsuya smiled. "That my be true but even you know these old bones seen alot."

Inu no Taisho smiled at his father. "Well let's get going before we're late." Walking out into the garage, they all piled into the car and headed towards the the graduation destination.

* * *

Picking herself up off the bathroom floor, Sophia wiped away the water from her red eyes. Splashing water on her face, she tried her hardest to hold back the flood of tears that were just trying to flow free.

Hearing a knock on the door, Sophia jumped and turned towards the locked door. "Sophia? Honey? Are you okay?" her mother asked.

"Yes Mama. I'll be ready soon." she said wiped her face with a towel.

"Okay sweetie. Everyone is waiting downstairs when your ready." Hearing her mother walk away, Sophia decided that she never felt more alone in her life. Turning back to her reflection in the mirror, she glared at herself. 'Your so stupid!'

Fixing her makeup and hair, Sophia looked down at the trash can where the discarded pregnancy test was hid within. "I have to tell him..."

* * *

"Sesshomaru Takahashi!"

Ignoring the loud cheering and camera flashes, Sesshomaru walked up the stairs and shook the Principal's hand who handed him his diploma. "Congratulations Takahashi.", he said. 'About time.' Grinning, he turned towards his parents who were busy snapping pictures and crying; well Izayoi anyway. Looking out over the audience, Sesshomaru saw all his friends and classmate cheering him on. 'Damn there's alot of us.'

Walking off the stage, Sesshomaru went to stand back by his brother who smirked at him and said. "So? You ready to party."

"Oh hell yes." he replied still grinning.

After the ceremony, Sesshomaru was immediately attacked by his mother who was still crying. "Mom," he laughed. "It's okay! I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are!" Pulling his crying wife off his son, Inu no Taisho watched as she ran to Inuyasha and did the same thing. Shaking his head he gave his son a pat on the back. "Congratulations son." he said. "Thanks dad." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Well grandson. What are your plans? Like oh I don't know, a pregnant fiancee in America that your hiding because your too afraid to tell us.", said Tatsuya smirking. "No!!" He and his son laughed at Sesshomaru shocked face.

"A little help here!" Turning, they all looked towards Inuyasha who was trying his hardest to separate himself from his mother. Keiko wasn't much help considering she couldn't stop laughing. Laughing, Inu no Tashio and his father went to help the youngest Takahashi.

"Aye Sesshomaru!"

Turning around, Sesshomaru turned towards a grinning Koga and Zain who were holding up their diplomas. "We did it baby!" said Zain. Smirking, Sesshomaru greeted Them. "Hell yes! You ready to party!?"

"Hell yes!" said Koga still grinning.

"You feel me baby!?"

"I feel ya baby!!"

"You guys are a mess!", said a laughing Ayame followed by a laughing Shina. "Aw man I can't wait for this party!"

Zain rolled his eyes. "Baby you just wanna get drunk." Shina grinned. "Ya already know." Zain smirked. "Then after that you can-

"Hey! Keep those comments to yourself!", Sango yelled stopping Zain in the middle of his sentence. "Thank you!" Yelled Ayame from the background taking her fingers out her ears. Shina stuck her tongue out at he. "Sango you suck. You just mad Miroku can't do it like my hubby!" She said leaning forward to give her fiancee' a kiss.

"I'm not too sure I want him too..." which caused everyone to laugh.

"Well we're heading out to go change clothes. We'll see you at the party." said Shina. "You guys coming?"

"Yep." said Ayame. "We're riding with Miroku and Sango. Sesshomaru, you coming?"

"Yea, but in a bit. Gotta take everybody back home. We'll be there soon."

"Oh alright. Bye man." said Koga as everyone walked away. Walking over to his family, Inuyasha said, "So what's the plan?"

"Everyone is meeting up later."

"Well we need to hurry back so you three can get ready huh?", said a sniffling Izayoi. Nodding, everyone headed towards the exit to the car.

"Sesshomaru! Wait!" Hearing someone call out to Sesshomaru, everyone stopped and turned towards the voice in question.

"Hey", said Sophia grinning.

"What do you want? I really don't have the time right now.", said Sesshomaru pointing at his family. Looking over at the small group of people, Sophia's smile slipped from her face. "Oh..."

"So what did you need?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Um...well...I just...I..", Sophia stopped herself and shook her head while giving him a smile. "Nothing important. Just wanted to see if you we're coming to the party."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Yea i'll be there. See you around." Walking, Sesshomaru missed the sad look Sophia gave him. Clenching her hands into fist, Sophia looked down at the floor and quickly turned and walked away. The two eldest demons we're the only ones who saw her act and turned to look at each other. Shaking his head Inu no Taisho walked away as if saying he had nothing to do with it while Tatsuya stared after her awhile longer. "Hmm..."

* * *

Music blasted from the speakers as the now young adults danced throughout the house while getting drunk. Looking around the room, Sophia looked for a familiar head of silver hair. Spotting Inuyasha, Sophia walked up to him. "Hey babe. You know where your brother at?"

Inuyasha smirked, "He's in the next room. But he's kinda preoccupied at the moment"

"He'll make time." Walking away from the half demon. Sophia made her way through the crowd looking for the silver haired god. When she did manage to find him, she saw that he was talking to two of his friends; Zain and Koga. Making her way up to them, She smiled. "Hello boys."

Koga and Zain looked at each other and then at the girl. "Helllooo Nurse!" Laughing they both high-fived each other and walked away. Shaking his head at his friends, Sesshomaru looked at the girl in front of him now rolling her eyes. "Sophia."

"Sup Sesshomaru." Pushing herself up against him, she smirked and kissed him.

Looking over her head, he gave his replied. "Hn."

Feeling like she just got slapped, Sophia looked away and stepped back some. "Um Sesshomaru?"

"What?", he asked smirking at something over her head.

"We really need to talk." Hearing this Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Well....Um...Sesshomaru I-" "Sesshy baby!" Hearing a female call Sesshomaru 'Sesshy Baby', Sophia paused shocke. She then watched as three females came up and push themselves up against him, successfully pushing her out the way and causing him to smirk and look down at them. "Why hello ladies. Your late."

"Sorry baby." said the one she remember as Natalie. "We ran into traffic."

Sesshomaru grinned. "Well I'm sure you know how to make it up." Which caused them to giggled. Looking up at a sad looking Sophia, Sesshomaru smirked. "Sophia you remember Natalie and Lauren. And this is Amber." Realizing another girl was present, they pushed themselves futher against him. Laying her head on Sesshomaru chest, Natalie said. "Well hello Sophia. Fancy meeting you here." she said licking her lips. "Will you be joining us?"

Backing away, Sophia shook her head no. "Um..no. Sesshomaru?" Breaking the kiss between him and Amber, Sesshomaru glared. "What?"

Eyes widening at his change in mood, Sophia turned around. "Nothing...It's nothing."

"Fine. C'mon ladies." Giggling was heard as they pushed themselves past Sophia making their way upstairs. Feeling a tear fall down her face, Sophia wiped it away and touched her stomach.

'What now?'

* * *

Hey guys!

Wow it's been awhile since i last updated huh? I blame school. But can't really blame it since it's what gonna help me in the future.

Anyways, how did u like it? I was surprised I actually wrote two whole chapters in two days! lol it was actually kinda fun. What surprised me was that each character reminded me of every last one of my friends which only made it easier. Especially with the dialogue lol Well next chapter is a time skip and u'll finally see where Kagome comes in! Hopefully you guys have enjoyed it so far. I know that alot of people we're being turned off by the lemon in the first chapter but c'mon! What's the story without knowing how Kagome was created? lol So how was ur Valentine's Day?

See ya next time! Review please!  
-Shina


	5. Mr CEO

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Sophia. Sophia belongs to crab09

Summary: "Congratulations Sesshomaru...you're a father" one night stand with the school's slut leaves Sesshomaru with a responsibility that he's not sure he really wants.

Sesshomaru's Little Girl

by: NekoShina

Rating: R (M)

MR. CEO

"Come in."

"Sorry for disturbing you Mr. Takahashi but Mr. Ookami is on line 1. Should I transfer the call?", asked a red hair young woman.

Nodding, Sesshomaru watched his secretary bow and leave the room. Placing down the folder he was looking at on his desk, Sesshomaru waited on the tale-tell beep that signaled that the call was forward. Picking up the phone, he addressed the man on the other end. "Koga."

Koga smirked. "Sup Sess? Nothing much here. Just calling to ask if you reviewed the paperwork for the Yamashita merger. Kenshin been buzzing up my phone like crazy because he hasn't got an answer yet! I guess the old geezer really wants to retire." he said as he chuckled.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Yeah. The merger meeting is set for Friday. Inuyasha won't be back in town until Wednesday so that gives him a chance to come home and wind down before making the deal."

Koga raised a eyebrow. "Since when are you worried about the well being of your younger brother."

"Since his pregnant wife threatened to use a rusted spatula to remove my family jewels and shove them up my ass."

"..."

"Yeah." Looking at his clock, Sesshomaru continued. "Hey wolf. Do you remember Sophia?"

Koga eyes widened. "Short? big ass? the school slut Sophia?"

"umhmm.."

"Yeah. What about her?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Well I'm suppose to meet her at the park by the old track field at 3."

"Whoa... why do you have to meet her? And more importantly, are you going?"

"Of course you idiot. I have no idea what the hell she wants and this _is_ Sophia we're talking about. What's the most that could happen?" Picking up a file his secretary put on his desk, Sesshomaru flipped through it for a second and smirked. "Besides....it's been awhile since I bedded a female. And who knows....maybe she wants to 'rekindle a old flame' or something..."

Koga burst out laughing. "Yea right! What flame? She's wasn't your girl remember?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Maybe so but still."

"Man Sess I- _what?... now?.... why!? ....fine._ Hey Sess? I got a 30 seconds to get downstairs to a meeting I was suppose to be in 30 minutes ago. Let me know how it goes."

"Yeah." Hanging up the phone, Sesshomaru tossed the files in his briefcase and headed for the door.

"Koharu hold all calls. I'm leaving."

"Yes Mr. Takahashi."

Walking out the building, Sesshomaru jumped into his Aston Martin DBS and took off towards the park. Loosening the tie around his neck, Sesshomaru listened to the radio as he thought back on the past couple months.

After graduation, their father approached the two of them with big news; an internship. In the morning, they would go to their classes, and after class and on the days they didn't go to class, they would be at the office working for their spot in the company. Inu no Tashio by no means wanted to just _hand_ his sons the position. He was always a firm believer in 'earning what you want in life'. So instead of basically handing his sons their position in the company, he figured it was better and for their own good to get some hands on experience. That way, when they did take over, they would actually know what they were doing.

A couple months into their internship and seeing how they were more than capable of handling their fair share, Inu no Tashio moved them a floor below him into their own offices; which of cause came along with secretaries and a personal assistance. Four months later, and here they are; both of them having had their fair share of business trips and meetings. It was tiring work but the pay off was more than good. Actually, the pay was better than _great_, so the brothers soon found themselves moving into their own house. Well...if one could call it a 'house'.

They now stayed in a magnificent 10.6 sq mi mansion that consisted of six bedrooms, eight and a half baths along with a six car garage. The mansion sat on a wide open piece of land that only had a few trees scattered here and there. From the front gated entrance, a long path led to the house lined by the beautiful scenery of the land the house came on. In the back and across the yard was a smaller summer house. The summer house contained a large sitting area, bathroom, a fantastic grill that their dad loved, and a wonderful view of the large swimming pool that included jacuzzi and cascade. Behind the summer house and off to the side was an official size tennis and basketball court that was added to the house courtesy of Inuyasha's nagging. The guest house, which consisted of two double bedrooms and one master bedroom, stood off towards the side, connected to the house by a gorgeous brick walkway that was custom made to lead to the guest house, summer house and garden from the patio. Taking the path towards the garden led to a beautiful Japanese garden, equipped with lake, fountain and tree house.

It was safe to say Keiko loved the house. His mom thought it was just 'adorable'. But then again, he guess she would seeing as their mansion was still only a quarter the size of his parents. None the less, his mother loved the house and treated it just like her own when she came over.

Living in a big beautiful mansion with his brother and pregnant wife was not something Sesshomaru imagined himself doing at this point of his life. He always thought that when he bought his first house, it would be with HIS pregnant wife. But seeing as he has no wife and wasn't planning on having one soon, this seemed to work just fine.

Parking his car, Sesshomaru sat there for a second wondering about the next couple minutes. What did Sophia want?

* * *

"Where is he!"

"Will you calm down, they're coming.", said Sango rolling her eyes.

"But it's taking forever!" she said pouting. Plopping down beside her, Shina gave her a bowl of nachos.

"Keiko relax girl! The delivery man will be here any minute with the furniture. I know you wanna set up the baby room but you gotta wait ''til the stuff comes girlie. Just sit down and eat." she said grinning.

"I know...but I don't wanna."

Sighing, Sango got up to get her own nachos. "Keiko you want something to drink."

Keiko smiled. "Yes please Sango." Laying her head in Shina's lap, she sighed. "So what can we do until then?"

Tapping her chin, Shina thought for a second. "Um ........I got nothing."

Sango came in and put Keiko's drink on the table. "Where's Ayame?"

Shina made a face. "She mentioned something about Vodka and Koga...."

"Eww...."

Hearing the doorbell ring, Keiko jumped up squealing, almost knocking Shina's nachos over. "Hey! Keiko!"

Sliding into the foyer, Keiko ripped the door open grinning. "Hel- oh shit..."

Hearing her cuss, both friends left their food and ran to the door. Shina's jaw dropped. "HOLY SHIT!"

"HOW MUCH DID YOU ORDER!?" Sango yelled.

Picking up the phone, Shina sighed. "I'll call the boys.."

* * *

Watching the little kids run around, Sesshomaru strolled through the park trying to kill time. He was suppose to meet Sophia at 3 and it was only 2:30. So Sesshomaru figured that by taking the path through the park, he would be at the track field right on time.

Stopping as two little kids ran in front of him, Sesshomaru watched as the little boy chased the girl with a worm.

"Ew!!!! Haru get that thing away from me!!"

"No chance Ami!" said the little boy laughing.

"Im telling mom!!!!!"

Shaking his head, he sat down on a nearby branch. Closing his eyes Sesshomaru listened to the sounds floating around in the park. 'So noisy.' Feeling someone tap his leg, Sesshomaru peaked open and found a young girl standing in front of him grinning. "Hello mister!"

"Hello child."

The young girl frowned. "My name is Kaiya. What's yours?"

"Sesshomaru. It's nice to meet you Ms. Kaiya."

Kaiya grinned. "You too Mr. Sesshomaru. Umm...Mr Sesshomaru? Can I ask a question?"

Sitting up, Sesshomaru nodded.

"Why are you here by yourself Mr. Sesshomaru? Do you have a kid here?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. And hopefully I won't have one for awhile."

"Why not! Kids are fun! We can do all kinds of things!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Is that so? Well what kind of things are that?"

"Well we can run! Big people can't run as fast as we can....except the ones of T.V.! I wish I could run that fast." Kaiya grinned. "Mommy said I could one day...but I would have to practice ALOT....um...We can color! AND climb trees!"

"Well Ms. Kaiya that sounds like alot of fun."

Kaiya nodded and grinned harder. "It is!" she paused. "Why don't you want any kids Mr. Sesshomaru?"

"I just don't. There's no time for any and they would just be in the way."

Kaiya got sad. "Oh...my dad is never home. Mommy says he's always away on business."

"Is that so?" Kaiya nodded. "What's your father's name?"

"Kisho Yamaketo." Sesshomaru nodded. "I know your father. He's a very nice man. I'm sure if he had the time he would always be home."

Kaiya shook her head. "Maybe...but when he IS home he always ignores me! I tried to give him a hug one day and he pushed me out the way!"

Sesshomaru ruffled her hair causing her to giggle. "Im sure he was just tired Ms. Kaiya." Standing up Sesshomaru nodded. "Well I have to go."

Kaiya grinned and hugged his legs. "Goodbye Mr. Sesshomaru."

Giving her a grin, Sesshomaru waved and walked off. "Goodbye Ms. Kaiya."

Reaching the end of the path, Sesshomaru took a left and continued down another path that led to a big track. Looking around he spotted Sophia standing by the bleachers. Walking up to her, he called. "Well look at what I found.", he smirked.

Turning away from her conversation, Sophia smirked. "Sesshomaru Takahashi...it's been awhile."

"Yes it has..." Checking her out, he noticed she had on a pair of tight fitting jeans and a white tube top. "Somebody's gotten thicker."

"Yeah well things happen. Anyways there's something we need to talk about."

Looking up at her face, Sesshomaru smirked. "And that would be?"

"Your daughter."

* * *

Next Chapter posted shortly

Read and Review!

..


	6. In Comes Kagome

As promised!

**Head's up!!** Just to let u know I will be editing a couple chapters. I know that I had a couple spelling errors in the last couple chapters but at this time I don't really have a Beta. So if anyone is interested in Beta-ing my story please send me a message. Thank you ^-^

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Sophia. Sophia belongs to crab09

**

* * *

**(" ") - Talking

(' ') - Thoughts

**Summary:** "Congratulations Sesshomaru...you're a father" one night stand with the school's slut leaves Sesshomaru with a responsibility that he's not sure he really wants.

Sesshomaru's Little Girl

by: NekoShina  
**Rating**: R (M)

In Comes Kagome

"Your daughter"

.

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru chuckled. "Really Sophia. What did you want to talk about?"

Frowning, Sophia saw that he wasn't believing her. Pushing away from Sesshomaru, Sophia walked over to the bleachers and picked up the car seat that was sitting next to a black haired wolf demon and a blue haired female. Putting the car seat down by his feet, Sophia repeated herself. "YOUR..as you, Sesshomaru Takahashi's. DAUGHTER! As in this whiny ass little brat at your feet."

Feeling himself growl, Sesshomaru took a step closer to Sophia. "Look bitch. If this is some joke, its NOT funny. I have no time for your childish games Sophia."

Sophia laughed. "Joke. You wasn't calling it a joke when you had me bent over the bathroom counter. OR when you and your little friend had your way with me at the club. Or when- YOU BASTARD!!!" Holding the cheek Sesshomaru just slapped her in, Sophia found herself pressed against the fence with a red-eyed dog demon growling dangerously close to her face. "Look here you little tramp. There's NO WAY that little child is mine!"

Feeling herself get mad, Sophia yelled in his face. "HAVE YOU EVEN _LOOKED _AT HER! SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU!"

"WHY SHOULD I!? WHO KNOWS HOW MANY DOG DEMONS YOU'VE FUCKED!!"

Hearing the child start to wail, Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder dangerously at the car seat covered with a blanket. Seeing his attention off of her, Sophia slipped under his arms and ran to the wolf demon "BOTAN!" Calling to the blue haired female, Sophia made a ran to her friend. Seeing her slip off, Sesshomaru went to luge at her but was stopped by some invisible force. "WHAT THE FUCK!?!? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO!?!"

Hugging the wolf demon that was holding her, Sophia smirked. "Well you see Sesshomaru. My friend Botan here is a witch. And a pretty powerful one at that."

"If it's money your after forget it." He growled.

Sophia narrowed her eyes. Walking up to him, she slapped him. "You inconsiderate ASSHOLE! You KNOW you was the ONLY person, demon or not, that I slept with the last few months of school! If you we're half the demon you claim you are you would have knew I was pregnant! But NO! You wanna fuck around with your other sluts! Dammit I TRIED to tell you at graduation but you ain't wanna hear it! All you cared about was fucking your precious triplets!!!" Pointing at the child in the car seat still crying, she continued. "I'm sick of her! YOUR her father! YOU take her! I'm done!" Picking up her purse, Sophia grabbed the wolf demons hand and her and her friends started to walk away.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!!" Trying his hardest, Sesshomaru just couldn't break from the witch's spell. Looking at the witch, he watched her giggling at him. 'What the hell kind of sorcery is this!?!'

Turning around and looking at him Sophia laughed. "This ain't no game Sesshomaru. That's your daughter. I've done my part. I carried that little brat around for nine months and went through sixteen hours of labor. I'm done. I'm done with you AND that child." Turning back around she called over her shoulder. "Have a nice life." Laughing, her and her friends walked off.

"SOPHIA!!"

Watching as the woman and her friends disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves, Sesshomau felt himself suddenly released from the spell. Sniffing the air he tried to track them but to no such luck. "DAMMIT!"

Sighing, He ran a hand through his frazzled bangs. Remembering the baby, Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to the carrier.

Bending down he pulled the blanket off. Seeing light, the child slowly stopped crying and looked up at Sesshomaru whimpering. Immediately Sesshomaru noticed the baby was a girl and that she had dark raven hair and golden eyes. _'Well that's one feature..'_

Picking up a hand, he saw her claws and watched as she looked at the finger and gripped it. '_Pretty good grip_', he thought. He watched as the baby focused on his finger and tried to bite it. _'No fangs yet. hmm'_ Shaking his finger lose from her grip, he watched as she started to tear up and put her fist in her mouth. Looking through her car seat, Sesshomaru found pacifier and an envelope. Opening it up, he found a birth certificate and identification card. "Kagome huh? Well your mother is a bitch. She didn't even have enough sense to put a bottle and diaper in it." Picking Kagome out the car seat, he held her away from him studying her. Noticing something he didn't before, he put her in his arms and pushed back her bangs. "Purple crescent moon..." Sniffing the child, he found his scent mixed in with her own, as well as Sophia's. "FUCK!"

Putting Kagome in the car seat, he took out his cell phone. "Have everyone at my house in ten mins. NOW!"

* * *

Hearing the door to the mansion slam open and close, Keiko wobbled down the stairs to see who entered their house. Looking into the foyer, She saw Sesshomaru standing there with a car seat.

"Welcome back Sess." Sess she smiled. "Why do you have a carseat? We already have one. Three actually." But Looking up at her brother-in-law and seeing the look on his face, her smiled dropped. "Sess?"

Growling Sesshomaru brought over the covered car seat and set it in front of her. Puzzled, Keiko removed the blanket and gasped. "S-Sess? W-who baby is t-this?"

Growling louder, Sesshomaru replied, "Keiko...meet your niece..."


	7. Make Room For Baby

Hey Guys ^_^ Here's the next chapter to SLG! Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Sophia. Sophia belongs to crab09

.

**Summary:** "Congratulations Sesshomaru...you're a father" one night stand with the school's slut leaves Sesshomaru with a responsibility that he's not sure he really wants.

* * *

Sesshomaru's Little Girl

by: NekoShina  
**Rating**: R (M)

**Chapter 7**  
Make Room For Baby

"How could this have happened!?"

"Sango...I think we ALL know how this happened.."

"Oh shut up Miroku..." Plopping onto the couch, Sango watched Keiko and Shina coo over the giggling baby girl.

"Sango's right.", said Izayoi. "Sesshomaru how couldn't you have known? She was your girlfriend wasn't she?"

Koga snorted. "Keh. More like fuck buddies...."

Glaring at Koga, Sesshomaru replied. "I never had any intentions of dating her. She knew that as well."

"Well regardless of what your intentions were or not, you should've been more careful." Said Inu no Tashio walking into the living room with Zain carrying drinks. Handing one to Izayoi, he continued. "There's always a risk of pregnancy when you mate. After all, that IS the whole purpose of mating."

"But why didn't she tell you? It's not like you were hard to find." asked Shina.

"She claimed she tried to tell me. As far as I remember, a conversation about babies never came up.."

"Your graduation night." said Tatsuya walking into the room. Sitting himself in the recliner, he allowed himself to indulge in his tea.

"Huh?"

Inu no Tasio eyes widened. "Before we left, she ran up to you and started to tell you something remember."

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed. "Yea...and I said I was busy. But all she asked was if I was going to the party. She never said anything else."

Tatsuya shook his head. "That's because she noticed all of us was right behind you. That wasn't what she was gonna say. She got scared."

"When you walked away I saw her look down and touch her stomach." said his father.

"SO YOU KNEW!?!?!" yelled Sesshomaru jumping up.

"Actually no. By scent, yes but as far as who was the father, no because it was too early in the pregnancy. Only the demon that mated her would've know that"

"I did." said Tatsuya sipping his tea.

Glaring at his grandfather, Sesshomaru growled. "Then why didn't you say anything!"

Tatsuya shrugged his shoulder. "Keh. Wasn't my place to say."

Falling back onto the couch, Sesshomaru ran a hand over his face as he looked over at the baby girl sitting in Shina's lap. "Sophia was a mistake..."

Looking up from the baby, Keiko gave Sesshomaru a hard look. "Well Kagome's here now....there's no changing that."

"Wait a minute. So demons can SMELL if a female is pregnant or not?" asked a baffled Sango.

Zain nodded. "Umhmm"

"How?"

"Well as you know, a demon's most valuable asset is its sense of smell.", he started. " As far as pups go, demons uses a pups scent to identify who the pup belongs to, what kind of demon it is, and who's its pack members."

"And Just how a demon can tell who the pup belongs to, the pup can easily identify its parents and pack members.", added in Shina.

"Right. Anyways, when a pup has been conceived, a demon would be able to smell the pup in the womb as early as 3 days after conception. Like Touga said, the only people to know who the father could be at that time would be the mother and father. You wouldn't be able to tell the sex of the pup or the sire until the 3rd week. Once the pup is born, the scent of both his mother and father is mixed with the pup for protection purposes. As the pup gets older and starts to develop, its parent's scent will start to fade as the child's natural scent will start to prominent more until the parent's scent is complete gone and the pup's own unique scent is there."

"Wow Zain. That was very detailed."

Zain grinned.

"So Kagome smells of both Sophia and Sesshomaru?"

Inu no Tashio nodded.

"And that is why I'm stuck with the damn brat now.."

Slapping Sesshomaru upside the head, Izayoi stood up. "You will NOT talk about my grandchild like that understood!"

"Yes mom..." looking over at Kagome, he grimaced when Kagome giggled and reached out for him. Seeing her sons reaction, Izayoi walked over to Shina and picked the pup up. "Well. I'm going to the store. Anyone wants to join me?" Izayoi laughed as the girls jumped up and ran to the door. Well everyone but Keiko who wobbled.

Once, the door closed Inu no Tashio turned towards his son and glared. "What is your problem?"

Glaring back, Sesshomaru jumped up. "What do you think is my problem!?!"

Standing up as well, Inu no Tashio growled. "You'll do best to remember your place pup." Watching Sesshomaru fall back into his seat, he continued. "Now I know a pup is the last thing on your mind at this point but she is YOURS! You made the choice to lay down and mate so now you will take the fucking responsibility! You will treat her well and care for her like she is to be treated. Being a single parent won't be easy but that's what you have your brother and Keiko for. And now that Ms. Keade is staying with you guys, she will help as well. But you WILL take care of her." Rubbing a hand down his face Inu no Tashio picked up his keys and called to his father. "C'mon dad."

Setting his cup down and patting Sesshomaru on the shoulder, Tatsuya preceded Inu no Tashio to the door. Looking over his shoulder and Sesshomaru one more time, Inu no Tashio turned and hurried followed his father out the door.

Releasing the breathe he was holding, Koga sunk back into the chair. "Wow Sess."

"You okay man?", asked Zain.

Standing up, Sesshomaru swiftly left the room made his way up the stairs and too his room.

Looking around at the other two in the room, Miroku asked. "What now?"

"Well..... wanna play brawl?"

"You know it!"

* * *

Sesshomaru heard Kagome before she even started to whimper. Stepping into some pajama pants, Sesshomaru made his way down the hallway and into the nursery they had set up for Kagome. There wasn't much to say about the nursery. Purple and green was spread throughout the room along with a crib, changing table, rocker, and a host of other stuff his mom and friends bought that afternoon.

Making his way to the crib, he looked at the baby girl who was looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Watching her little hands reach up at him, he gave her a finger to pull on. "Well Kagome, I guess its just you and me huh? Lets get your diaper changed." he said softly

Picking her up, he took her over to the changing table where he quickly changed her diaper. Putting a bottle in the bottle warmer, he quietly bounced her in his arms shushing her as he walked around the nursery trying to pacify her until the bottle was ready.

Walking away from the nursery door, Keiko walked back to her room. Climbing into bed, she sat on the edge rubbing her stomach while staring at a picture of her and her husband. Sighing, Keiko rolled over into bed and closed her eyes . "Congratulations Sesshomaru.....you're a father."

* * *

OMG ITS SUMMER!! lol im sooo happy right now. Not only am I out of school but my best friend is three weeks away from having her baby! I can't wait to see my god baby ^_^

And since summer is here, that means MORE chapters, MORE updates, and more stories! which reminds me.... If any of you guys are a fan of Kakashi/Sakura watch out for a fanfic that i'll be posting soon.

TTYL! Love you always!

-Shina


	8. The Tears of a Child

As promised!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Sophia. Sophia belongs to crab09

**Summary**: "Congratulations Sesshomaru...you're a father" one night stand with the school's slut leaves Sesshomaru with a responsibility that he's not sure he really wants.

**Sesshomaru's Little Girl  
**by:NekoShina

**Rating**: R (M)

The Tears of a Child

"Kagome! Hurry up or there won't be any swings left!" Yelled a blue haired girl from the classroom doorway.

Kagome turned around and smiled at her friend. "You go ahead Amaya. Imma finish picking up stuff okay."

Amaya pouted. "C'mon Kagome! You ALWAYS pick up the crayons...Can't you just forget about them for a day and come have some fun with me?"

Kagome stopped for a second thinking about what her friend said. "...save me a swing okay?"

The young girl grinned and ran off bumping into their teacher in the process. The teacher watched the young girl run off after apologizing for the playground with the rest of the kids.

Putting her files on the desk, she was startled when she saw a head pick out from under one of the desk with a couple crayons in her hand. "Kagome! You should be outside! Why are u still here?"

Frowning Kagome looked down at her hands. "I just wanted to help..."

Smiling the teacher walked up to the young girl and smiled. "Well thank you very much Kagome." Seeing the girl grin, she rested her head on her hand and she regarded the girl standing infront of her. "How about you help me pass out papers when you come back in okay?"

"Okay Tanaka-sensei!" Ms. Tanaka laughed as she stood up taking the crayons from the small girl. "Now hurry along. Im sure someone is outside waiting for you." Watching Kagome run out the door, she sighed. Picking up the rest of the crayons, she stopped when she heard a voice. "She did it again?"

"Yea..I mean its not like its not a BAD thing. It just seems as though she HAS to make a good impression. and she's only three.."

Leaning against the wall, the dark haired female, sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "That kid's not normal Rin. Most kids her age would pout at having to clean up their own area, let along the whole class."

Running a hand through her hair, Rin took a deep breath. "It's not just that Naeko...It's like she throws herself into her work for a purpose...I just don't know what that is yet.." And it was true, there was plenty of times Rin caught the young child staring out the window with a sad expression on her face or wiping away a stray tear that fell from her face. It worried her and she was determined to figure out what the problem was.

Opening a bag a chips, Naeko nodded. "well how about a parent/teacher conference? If its that much a problem then talk to the kid's parents."

"But what if the problem IS her parents? Wouldn't that just cause more problems?"

"But you don't know that Rin. If you really care that much then do what's right."

"Maybe.."

Take a sip of soda, Naeko grinned. "Well enough of this sad shit. You going out with us tonight?"

"Can't."

Naeko frowned. "Why not!?"

"Busy."

"Since when!?"

"Today."

"Rin c'mon! You haven't gone out in ages!!" Naeko pouted. "I miss my best buddy.."

"I just don't feel comfortable going out anymore."

Putting her hands on her helps and shifting her weight to her left leg, Naeko glared. "Your no fun anymore Rin!"

Rin giggled. "How about tomorrow Naeko. We'll go out for lunch."

The green eyed woman pouted. "Fine..if that's all I'm worthy of.."

Rin hugged her friend. "aww come here!!"

"No! Leave me alone!"

Rin laughed

* * *

Opening the door to her apartment, Rin sighed as she kicked the door closed with her foot. Walking into the kitchen, Rin placed the stack of paperwork down onto her table with another sigh. Before she could get any further, the house phone rang. Picking up the phone Rin said. "Moshi Moshi."

"You have twenty minutes to get ready Rin then we're hitting the club."

Tossing her coat onto the sofa, Rin kicked off her heels. "No Thanks Naeko."

"Rin c'mon! Everyone is waiting. We really want you to come!"

"I said no Naeko." Falling onto the sofa Rin listened for her friend. Hearing nothing she asked, "Hello? Naeko?"

"...When are you gonna move on Rin?"

Looking up at the ceiling Rin swallowed. "I don't think i can Naeko."

"Rin he was one guy! Just ONE! He wasn't even that special!"

"He was my first love Naeko.."

"Well its time to find a new one dammit!" Rin was shocked at the sound of her friend voice. "Naeko? Are you crying"

Naeko sniffed "No! Dammit Rin... Fine. Do what you want." Hearing her friend hang up, Rin sighed. "I'm sorry Naeko. But i can't just forget like that."

Getting up, Rin went to the bathroom for a shower. Afterwards, she climbed into bed looking at the ceiling. Looking over at the empty spot next to her she thought, 'I should get a smaller bed...' Letting a tear fall from her face, Rin turned over and cut off the lights. "Goodnight Bank.."

* * *

"Miss Kagome! It's time for bed!"

"Coming Kaede!" Running up the stairs, Kagome ran towards the sound of the old lady's voice. Finding her, Kagome grinned at her.

Pulling the covers back, Kaede helped her climb into bed and tucked her in. "Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight Kaede." Faking a yawn, Kagome snuggled into the sheets as she pretended to fall asleep. Hearing the old woman closed the door, she waited until she heard her footsteps fade away to jump out of bed with her teddy bear and climb onto the window sit at her window.

Snuggling her teddy, she watched the street waiting for a certain car to come down the rode. Yawning for real, Kagome shook herself awake. 'No! I can't fall asleep!' she thought yawning again.

Drifting off, she only awoken when she felt the headlights of a car hit her in the face. Groaning, Kagome rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the now dark driveway. Grinning, she jumped up and ran out the door only to bump into a figure and fall to the ground. Looking up she grinned. "Father!!" Getting up and hugging his legs, she laughed when she felt him pat her head.

"Let go Kagome."

Letting the smile fall from her face, Kagome let go of her father's legs and stepped away. Running after him to keep up with his long strides, she followed him to his study and watched as he seated himself into his chair. Standing beside him, she waited patiently until she heard him speak. "Why aren't you in bed Kagome."

Kagome looked crestfallen. "I missed you father..I wanted to see you."

"Goodnight Kagome."

"But-"

"I said Goodnight. Get out."

Biting her lip to keep from crying, Kagome turned and ran from the room. She never stopped until she got to her room and by then the tears had already started to fall. Climbing into bed, Kagome sobbed into her pillow crying once again.

Looking up from his paperwork, Sesshomaru rubbed his temples as he listened to his daughter crying because of him. He listened as he heard Inuyasha enter into the room and start to talk to her softly. Sighing, he turned back to his paperwork only really focusing on it again when he heard the crying stop. Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair and deeply sighed. "Dammit.."

* * *

So how was it? Yea Sess is an ass.

Here's the schedule for the next week:

- Sango/ Miroku oneshot

-Kakashi/Sakura (Naruto) oneshot

- First chapter to my new story The Descent. A Kagome/Sesshomaru fic

.

stay tuned! lol  
-Shina


	9. Family Ties

Hopefully there wont be too many errors XD Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Sophia. Sophia belongs to crab09

Summary: "Congratulations Sesshomaru...you're a father" one night stand with the school's slut leaves Sesshomaru with a responsibility that he's not sure he really wants.

Sesshomaru's Little Girl

by: NekoShina

Rating: R (M)

Groaning, Inuyasha hid his face further into his wife's neck attempting to hide from the sun's morning rays. After a few minutes a fighting, the half demon gave up his useless fight with the sun and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Looking over at the clock on his bedside table, he saw that Kagome had to be to school in a hour. 'Thank Kami it's a Friday....'

Playing with his mate's hair, Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He got a total of two hours of sleep last night. The sleep part wasn't what bothered him, but what was really on his mind was the little girl down the hallway from him. The poor kid ended up crying herself to sleep, regardless of him being right there beside her.

Looking down at his sleeping mate, Inuyasha gently shook her shoulder. "Keiko? Baby wake up."

Getting no response, he leaned down and started to nuzzle her. Hearing her heartbeat pick up, he nipped her neck. "Get up." Mumbling her response, Keiko snuggled deeper into his chest ignoring the chuckling hanyou. "Aw c'mon baby. Kagome has school remember."

"You lie! It's Saturday..."

"Nope. I'm pretty sure it's Friday." Sighing, Keiko gave up. "I'm up alright! geeze..." Pushing herself out of her mate's warm arms, Keiko sat up on the side of the bed. Pulling her robe over her shoulders, she threw a pillow at her mate when she heard his smart ass remark of 'About time.'

"Oh hush you." Standing up, she felt her pup kick. "Morning to you too Baby. God your getting stronger..." she said as she rubbed her stomach. Looking over at her mate who had his eyes closed, she slowly made her way around the bed and over to his side to sit down next to him. Poking him in the forehead, she watched as his head fell in her direction and he looked up at her. "Yes?"

"If I can't sleep in, so can't you." Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha sat up and pulled her into his lap. "I wasn't sleep...I was thinking..." Leaning back against him, Keiko smiled watching him rub her tummy and feeling her pup kick back.

"Gotta go to the office today?"

Nodding, he gently pushed her to stand in front of him and leaned his forehead against her stomach. "Yea...last minute merger stuff. Then its back home to you and our pup."

"And Kagome"

"And Kagome." Patting him on the head, Keiko gave him a sad smile. "Things will get better soon. He's still learning."

"I know...but damnit he needs to learn faster." Standing up, he walked to the door. "Im going to go wake her up." Making his way down the hallway, Inuyasha peaked his head into Kagome's room. "Kago? Are you up?" he whispered moving into the room. Kneeling down beside his bed, he gently brushed her bangs away from her face immediately noticed the tear trails on her face. 'She's was crying again...'

Gently shaking her shoulders, he called her name. "Time to get up Kagome." He watched as she went through the motions of waking up, from scrunching up her face to rubbing the sleep out her eyes. Seeing her look up at him, he ruffled her hair causing her to giggle. "Morning Kags. How you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Holding her arms up, she let her uncle pull her out of bed and into his arms. Walking over to her closet, he pointed to the two outfits on the dresser. "Pink or Green?"

"Green!!"

Chuckling, he grabbed the outfit and walked into the bathroom to help her get dress.

* * *

Sitting down at the kitchen table Keiko rubbed her tummy. "They should be down by now. Kags have to be at school in 30 minutes!" Right on cue, Inuyasha came walking into the kitchen with a laughing Kagome on his shoulders. "Again!! Again!!"

Laughing Inuyasha smiled. "Hold on!" Feeling her grab his hair, he held onto her ankles and jogged around the kitchen island making plane noises which only caused Kagome to laugh more.

"Alright you two.", said Keiko laughing. "Breakfast is ready." Removing Kagome from his shoulders and putting her in her seat, Inuyasha sat at the end and started to put food on their plates. "Morning Kaede. Thanks for the breakfast."

With a breakfast sausage in one hand and a pancake in the other, Kagome looked up at the old miko. "Good Morning Kaede! Thank you for the breakfast!" said Kagome with much enthusiasm. Chuckling, the old miko ruffled her hair causing Kagome to once again laugh. "Ye is welcome child."

"So Kagome." said Keiko. "What are you gonna do at school today?"

Pausing with her pancake-sausage sandwich halfway to her mouth, Kagome face took on a thoughtful look as she thought about all her options. Inuyasha and Keiko looked at each other amused as they waited for the three year old to make up her mind. "Not sure...I hope we can draw again today!" Grinning, Kagome continued on with her food.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha smiled. "Anymore and we'll need a new refrigerator to put all your pictures!"

"But I like drawing Uncle Inu!"

"Must you be so loud child?" came a voice from the doorway.

Seeing Kagome's immediate reaction, Inuyasha growled lowly at his older brother. "Sess..."

"Brother." Sitting down at the head of the table, Sesshomaru picked up the newspaper and addressed Keiko. "Keiko"

"Sesshomaru"

Looking from a now reading Sesshomaru to a depressed Kagome, Keiko frowned. "Kagome is here as well Sesshomaru."

Looking over the top of the paper at Keiko then over at the sad Kagome, Sesshomaru 'Hn' and said "Pup."

"Good Morning Father..."

"Hn"

Watching Kagome wipe her eyes with the back of her hand, Inuyasha pushed away from the table. Walking over to the island, he grabbed a paper towel and a bottle of apple juice from the fridge and slipped it into Kagome's bag as a surprise for her. Walking over to her, he grabbed her hands and started to clean them. "Ready for school kiddo."

"Yes uncle..."

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha pick up his daughter and her bag, kiss his mate goodbye and left towards the garage.

Hearing the garage door close, Keiko turned narrowed eyes on Sesshomaru. "Your such an asshole Sesshomaru! That's your daughter!"

"Of course she is."

"Then stop treating her so coldly!"

"She's a hanyou. She needs to be stronger. No child of mine will be weak."

Growling, Keiko pushed away from the table. "She might as well be Inuyasha's! He's the one who takes care of her! Not you! He's more of a father to YOUR daughter than YOU are! Your hopeless!" Pushing up from the table, Keiko made her way upstairs.

Slamming the newspaper on the table, Sesshomaru ignored Kaede and grabbed his briefcase as he headed to the limo . He got there just in time to see his brother pull out the garage laughing along with his now happy daughter. "Hn.."

Getting into the limo, he instructed the driver to take him to the office.

* * *

"So Kagome...Do you know who's birthday is coming up verrrry soon?"

"Mine!"

"Yup!", he said smiling. "And I think you should get me a gift!"

Kagome giggled. "Uncle your silly! You don't get a gift! I do!"

Putting on his best sad face, Inuyasha tired to look hurt. "But I thought I was suppose to get a gift."

Kagome shook her head. "You only get a gift when it's YOUR birthday. Not mine! Well...unless it's Christmas."

"So you get a gift?"

"Yep!"

"And what gift are you getting?"

"I don't know..."

Reaching over he ruffled her hair. "Your not suppose to know girl. It wouldn't be a surprise if you did."

Parking the car, Inuyasha got out and helped Kagome out of her car seat. "Here we go Kags! Shikon Elementary."

Grabbing his hand, Kagome lead him over to her teacher. "Good morning Tanaka-sensei!" said Kagome grinning.

Hiding the shocked reaction at Kagome's happy expression, Rin bent down and smiled at Kagome. "Good morning to you too Kagome. Amaya is already here. Why dont you go find her?"

Nodding, Kagome hugged her Uncle. "Thank you for bringing me to school today Uncle Inu."

Patting her on the head, Inuyasha looked down at her. "Your welcome Kags. Have a good day okay?"

"Okay!" Watching Kagome run into the building, Inuyasha turned towards Rin. "Ohayo. My name is Inuyasha T-"

"Takahashi-san. Yes I know." said Rin smiling as she bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Inuyasha nodded. "Same here." Turning to walk away, Inuyasha stopped hearing Rin talk to him.

"So im guessing Kagome isn't your daughter..."

Turning around he shook his head. "No. She is my niece. My stupid ass brother is her father." he said scowling.

"Hmm...No disrespect but is there anyway I can get in contact with him. There's a couple things I would like to speak with him about concerning Kagome."

Inuyasha frowned. "Why? Is something wrong? If so you can just talk to me."

Rin shook her head. "Not right now Takahashi-san. It's a policy thing."

Nodding, Inuyasha pulled out his wallet and a business card. Turning it over he quickly wrote down a number. "Here's his work number and my office number as well as my cell is on the front. If you call before three, you should be able to reach him."

Bowing once again, Rin smiled in gratitude. "Thank you very much Takahashi-san."

"Good Day Tanaka-san" Watching him walk away, she watched as her friend Naeko walked up to her. "Wow. He's sexy..."

"He's married with a kid on the way."

"Damnit!"

* * *

It was recess and Rin sat in the classroom, fiddling with the business card Inuyasha handed to her. Rin already knew who Kagome's father was. She found out when she looked up Kagome's school record. She was looking for a home phone number when she came across the name and no number attached. According to the school bookkeeper, it was a security detail for the family. But that wasn't what had Rin so nervous. Even though this was one of the Richest men in Japan it wasn't the fact that he had so much power that made her uneasy. But how exactly do you tell a CEO, who happens to be son to the Richest man in Asia, that he's neglecting his child?

Taking a breath to calm her nerves, Rin sighed and opened her cell. Dialing the number, Rin sighed when she heard a female pick up. Telling the lady who she was, she waited as her call was forwarded. What she never expected was for her heart to skip a beat and her mouth to go dry at the sound of his voice.

"H-H-Hello? Mr. Takahasi? This is Tanaka Rin, Kagome's Teacher....I-I would like to schedule a parent/teacher conference."


	10. First Impressions

Before I start with the story, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. So special thanks to:

**crab09 (of course!)  
**

**Angel of Blood (for all her encouragement [for BOTH stories lol])**

**I'm A SmexIi CuPpyCAkE (my little sissy)  
**

**ZainXiii (my husband XD)  
**

**Nikkie23534**

**kana117**

**love109**

**Azumigurl**

**Saikoubi-Megami**

**lil-lady-isis**

**sesshyrinlove92**

**raptor-akida**

**terriplase123**

**heydollfacexx**

**midnight kagome**

**evelynvm29**

**princesss-myu**

**luna-moonkitty**

**XXmistressdeathXX**

**CrimsonCherryBlossom814  
**

**Black_Sun-567: Thank you sooo much! And of course! Things always gets interesting when Sesshomaru's involved LOL Thanks again for reviewing! **

**seyna- I hope this gets out fast enough! O_O Thank you sooo much for reviewing!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Sophia. Sophia belongs to crab09.

.

**Summary:** "Congratulations Sesshomaru...you're a father" one night stand with the school's slut leaves Sesshomaru with a responsibility that he's not sure he really wants.

* * *

Sesshomaru's Little Girl

by: NekoShina  
Rating: R (M)

First Impressions

"H-H-Hello? Takahashi-san? This is Tanaka Rin, Kagome's Teacher....I-I would like to schedule a parent/teacher conference."

Sesshomaru frowned.'A what?' "Pardon me?"

"A parent/teacher Conference Takahashi-san. There is something I would like to speak with you about concerning your daughter, Kagome."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "And what might that be? Her grades are well above expected and she gets to school on time everyday. Is she acting up in school?"

Rin sighed and ran a hand through her bangs. "No sir. That isn't at all what I wanted to speak with you about. I-"

"Well if that's not a problem then I seen no reason for us to have this...conference. Now if you'll please excuse me, I have work to attend to." Reaching to hang up the phone, he stopped when he heard her call out to him. "Yes Tanaka-san? If I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure this conversation is over."

Frowning, Rin's grip tightened on the phone. "Well sir, it seems as though you are."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"As a teacher in the Kyoto district, all facility and staff are registered as employees of the Department of Family and Children Services. Kagome's attitude in class has been a concern of mine for awhile. Now if you refused to attend this conference, then I WILL have to turn in a report and there WILL be an investigation done. And for someone of you stature I'm pretty sure that wouldn't look too good am I correct?"

The line went quiet for a minute and Rin was starting to think Sesshomaru had hung up. "You are to meet me tomorrow morning at Miyabi's Cafe' and Diner at exactly ten o'clock. A minute late and I will have taken my leave. I have alot of work on my plate right now and I hardly have time for such frivolous things."

"Thank you Takahashi-san. Have a nice day."

"You too Tanaka-san." Hanging up the phone, Sesshomaru stared at it for a second. That woman was certainly bold...but there was something about her that caught his attention. He didn't HAVE to go. Any investigation that could happen can easily be derailed all with a push of a button. There was just something in the back of his mind that was telling him to have this conference. He assumed apart of him wanted to find out more about her.

Pressing a button on the phone, he waited until his secretary walked in "Yes Takahashi-san?"

"I would like a full report on everything you can find about a Tanaka Rin on my desk in an hour."

"Yes sir." Watching her leave, Sesshomaru looked at the picture on his desk of a beautiful smiling baby hanyou with bright gold eyes and dark wavy hair.

* * *

Hanging up the phone, Rin sat back in her desk and took a couple deep breaths to try and calm her frantically beating heart. "Oh my god.... What's wrong with me?"

Reaching into her bag, Rin pulled out a bottle of water and took a couple sips.

"So...how it go?" says Naeko walking into room.

Rin sighed. "As good as it could have...now what? I scheduled the conference but how am I suppose to tell him he's mistreating his own daughter. For all I know it could be the exact opposite. It could be her mom" Rin frowned at the tightening feeling she got in her chest at the thought of that. 'What the hell?'

"Then pump him for information." Sitting on the edge of the desk, Naeko broke off a piece of the sandwich she was eating. "That way you can at least get a clue as to what's going on and who's in the wrong. I mean for all we know it could be butler."

"Naeko..."

"I'm serious! Hey! It could happen..."

Rin shook her head. "Kagome just seemed so happy with her Uncle. There just HAS to be a reason behind it." Picking at a pen that was on her desk. "For all I know her dog could have died....maybe I'm just acting overprotective."

"Umphmm!" Swallowing, Naeko glared at Rin. "Don't start second guessing yourself now! If you have a bad feeling about it then follow your heart."

"Yea your right. I still have no idea how I'm going to approach it."

"Yeah yeah...so why was your face so red when I walked in huh? Score a date too?"

"Naeko!!" Just then the bell for recess sounded alerting them that the kids would be coming inside soon.

"Don't worry Rin! You'll figure it out. And make sure you look hot!"

Shaking her head at her friend, she watched Naeko walk out the class while almost getting run over by her students, Rin stood up and walked to the board. Checking and making sure everyone was present, Rin started to walk around the class. "Well? What are you guys waiting for? We got get well cards to make!" Hearing the class cheer, Rin laughed.

* * *

Sighing, Sesshomaru let his head fall back against the seat in his Aston Martin. Tonight was another late night business dinner with his father and the Yamashitas and Koga. 'Honestly I would rather be spending my time doing something more....constructive.' The last couple of months, Sesshomaru was more busy than normal. His father had gave both him and Inuyasha more authority in the company. Nice huh? Well more authority mean more work. An aspect that neither liked but knew it was necessary if both was planning on taking control of the company soon.

Looking at the time, Sesshomaru saw that it was almost eleven o'clock. 'Way past time for little pups to be in bed...'. Sesshomaru growled softly. He knew once he got home his daughter would more than likely be waiting up for him once again. It upset him to see her up so late when he knew she needed her rest and that she had school. Weekend or not, eleven o'clock at night was way to late for her to be up.

Speaking of school...

That lady..Tanaka. She was especially bold. Which was kinda shocking....

No one could ever threaten an Takahashi and get away without facing some kind of consequences. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Sesshomaru didn't deny it; he would have to correct her on that. He would not have this lady walking around thinking she had him wrapped around her finger.

But there was something in the back of his mind that kept bringing her to the forefront of his thoughts.

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru pulled off noticing the light just turn green. It made no sense for this human female to be in his mind like this. It was incredibly stupid and childish. 'This Sesshomaru has more important things to worry about...' Letting his eyes fall down to the picture of his daughter on his dash, Sesshomaru sighed.

Pulling up into the yard, Sesshomaru parked his car and grabbed his suitcase. Jogging up the few stairs that led to the garage door, Sesshomaru opened it and stepped inside. Walking into the house Sesshomaru saw his family in the kitchen getting ready to eat dinner. Nodding to his father, Sesshomaru headed upstairs only to be met with the site of his daughter running towards him with grin on her face.

Scooping her up before she made impact, Sesshomaru heart soared hearing her giggle. "What did I tell you about running in the house?"

"Not to do it..."

Looking at her and seeing her crestfallen expression, Sesshomaru took her with him to his room. "That is correct. You don't want to fall and hurt yourself do you?"

"No father.."

Depositing both his daughter and his suitcase on the bed, he took of his jacket and laid it on the desk chair across the room. "Have you ate yet?"

"No sir. I was waiting."

"Why?"

"I wanted to eat with you.."

Loosening up his tie, he looked at the young inu hanyou on the bed. It sadden him to see how she always looked depressed around him.

Squatting in front of her on the floor, Sesshomaru saw her look at him from under her bangs. "This Sesshomaru would permit that." Sesshomaru was taken back at the sudden grin and his young pup jumping into his arms. Instead of chastising her, Sesshomaru just stood up and started to slowly walk downstairs where his family was waiting to have dinner.

"How was school little one?"

* * *

It was a...wierd picture.

Every member in the Takahashi family sat shocked at seeing the eldest heir walk into the kitchen with a four year old pup in his arms. A pup who at the time was happily chatting away about something that happened at school. But it wasn't Kagome that actually shocked them... It was that Sesshomaru, Big bad Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Takahashi was actually engaging his daughter in conversation. A conversation that appeared to be about barbie dolls and painting...

It really was a funny sight. Inu no Tashio sat at the head of the table with wide eyes while is wife was frozen to his right with wide eyes and a glass of water halfway at her mouth. To his left sat his youngest son who spaghetti had just fallen back onto his plate while his fork was frozen in mid air while Keiko just sat there with her mouth agape.

Turning towards his family, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Kagome giggled. "You guys look funny."

Shaking his head, Inu no Tashio cleared his throat which effectively snapped the rest out of their stupor. "How was work son?"

Putting Kagome down in her seat, Sesshomaru went to the oven to receive the plates that had been sat there to keep warm. "As well as to be expected with so much work to do." Placing Kagome's plate down in front of her, Sesshomaru sat at his place at the other end of the table.

Inu no Tashio nodded. "In a few months, you two will be given full control over the company. Might as well get used to it now."

The rest of dinner went pretty smoothly. The only other shock was when Sesshomaru handed a napkin to his heir who had effectively succeeded at getting spaghetti on her nose and cheeks. Taking the napkin from him, Kagome wiped her face and beamed at her father. "Thank you Daddy!" Needless to say, Inuyasha spitting out his water and Inu no Tashio promptly started choking on a piece of romaine lettuce. Of course it was kinda amusing to the little girl who only laughed. Raising a brow at this new development, Sesshomaru watched her for a second seeing how happy she was all of a sudden.

* * *

"Goodnight Everyone!" Running upstairs, Kagome only stopped to wait on her father before skipping down the hall to her room. Stopping at her door, Kagome waited for her father once more.

Scooping her up into his arms once again, Sesshomaru opened the door to the room and cut on the lights. Going to her closet, he pulled out a pair of pajamas and walked into the bathroom. Sitting her on the counter, he ran the water while watching her brush her teeth. Once her bath was done, he sat on the side of the tub and combed out her hair. Braiding the long strands, Sesshomaru picked her up for the third time that night and walked back into the room. Tucking her in, Sesshomaru watched her yawn. "Goodnight father."

"Goodnight little one."

After retreating into his room and showering, Sesshomaru noticed how he became tired he actually was and realized that for the first time in months he would actually be able to sleep. Peacefully at that.

* * *

NO MORE TESTS!! ((Thank God)) Omg studying was so stressful. Mock graduation test, the SAT, the ACT, the high school graduation test plus looking for an apartment and starting on a new job...So happy the majority of things are done. I know I broke alot of promises and I sincerly apologize. But I am determined to finish the story by Christmas. So watch out for alot of updates

And please keep in mind that even though Kagome is four, She's still a demon. She's smaller than a average human child but slightly more intelligent. Even though she's far from dumb, she ages slower. How was the chapter? Let me know!

Sincerely  
-Shina

.

.

Oh yea...Review please!!


	11. AN: Happy Thanksgiving!

Hello Everyone!

As you can tell this won't be another chapter but I just really really REALLY wanted to wish everyone A Happy Thanksgiving!

I am thankful for soooo much this year and oh wow it would take me hours to list everything. So many people have gone and come in my life and i'm so grateful for them. Everyone i've met this year has came with a purpose and i've took something great away from every experience i've had with them. I've learned so much about myself that i've never known before and realize just how great life can be.

I** especially** want to give thanks to all my wonderful readers and also to those who favored or alerted either me or any one of my stories. You guys how no idea how much it means to me to get a review telling me you enjoyed what I wrote. I am so grateful you guys have stuck with me for so long! (Even though i've made and broke alot of promises to you guys). I am so happy to have soooo many wonderful readers. Sesshomaru's Little Girls has reached over seven **thousand** hits and have had hits from allllll over the world!

So once again,

Happy Thanksgiving and I hope your turkey days goes great. Let me know how it goes! ^_^

Sincerely,

-Shina


	12. Early Mornings

**Authors Note at the end!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Sophia. Sophia belongs to crab09. Shina, Zain, Kimiko, Kenta, Keiko, Naomi, and any other supporting characters belong to me.

.

**Summary:** "Congratulations Sesshomaru...you're a father" one night stand with the school's slut leaves Sesshomaru with a responsibility that he's not sure he really wants.

* * *

Sesshomaru's Little Girl

**by: NekoShina**  
**Rating:** R (M)

**Early Mornings**

Early morning light streamed into the room as Sesshomaru opened his eyes. Turning his head towards the clock, Sesshomaru saw that it was barely nine in the morning.

Sighing, Sesshomaru rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and propped his hands behind his head thinking over what was to be done today. Suddenly his MotorRazor Blueberry went off. Checking it, Sesshomaru saw that it was a text message from Koga, "C u at the office around 10:30. Dad is sendin me 2 collect sum paperwork.' Looking at the clock again, Sesshomaru quickly typed a reply.

Ten seconds later came his awaited text from Koga, 'Why? Wasup?'

'ill tell u when u get there'

'alrite see ya'

Throwing his robe on, Sesshomaru made his way to his gigantic closet. Looking through his suit section, Sesshomaru pulled out a Giorgio Armani black herringbone stripe stretch 2 button suit with matching trousers. Throwing them onto the chaise by the island in the middle, Sesshomaru grabbed a red dress shirt and a black, red and silver stripped tie.

Walking out the room, Sesshomaru made his way to the kitchen. He spotted his daughter sitting at the table with his brother, sister in law and father. Izayoi was sitting at the island quietly talking with Kaede. Sensing her father, Kagome turned around and grinned. "Morning Father!" Sesshomaru smirked. "Wipe your face Kagome." The young hanyou had both syrup AND pancake on her face and in her hair. How it got there? He didnt think he wanted to find out..

"So big bro. What are your plans today?" ask Inuyasha standing up and wiping his hands. "Kagome your done?" Seeing her nod, Inuyasha took her hands and started to wipe them off.

Sitting down across from his father, Sesshomaru picked up the paper. "More than likely i'll go to the office for awhile. Koga is suppose to come by and then i'm going out to lunch with Tanaka Rin"

Keiko raised a brow. "Isn't that Kagome's teacher?" asked Inu no Tashio causing the young girl to look up.

Sesshomaru nodded. "She asked to speak with me yesterday."

Inu no Tashio frowned. "About what?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "If I knew I would tell you. Apparently she's concerned about Kagome's mental state." Looking over at his daughter, he saw her looking at him curiously. "Inuyasha don't you have to go pick up Muteki today?"

Inuyasha nodded and put down the wet rag he was using to wipe off Kagome's hands. "Keiko parents called last night to see if they could keep himanother night but Keiko started to cry." Inuyasha chuckled. Shaking his head, Sesshomau looked at his still messy daughter.

"Are you done?"

"Yes father" Standing up and walking over to her, Kagome raised her arms up when he approached. Picking her up, he made his way upstairs to get the both of them ready for the day.

Izayoi looked after her son. "Im so happy he's finally starting to act right.

Watching Keiko head upstairs, Inuyasha got up to put the plates in the sink. "Your not the only one."

* * *

Walking into Kagome's room, he sat her on the bed. "Don't move and don't touch anything. You'll mess something up." Ignoring her sad expression, Sesshomaru walked over to her closet and picked up the yellow sundress with the green sash that Keiko had picked out yesterday along with the matching sandals and walked out the room.

Coming out the walk-in closet, Sesshomaru saw Keiko walking out the bathroom with a wet wash cloth in hand. "Hey Sess."

"Morning. I take it your going to get her dressed." Sesshomaru stated.

Keiko smiled. He hazel eyes shining. "Yeaaaa...me and little miss Kagome got a big day today. Especially with her cousin coming home. Isn't that right?" She asked as the young hanyou laughed as she tickled her.

Putting the clothes and sandals on the bed beside his daughter, Sesshomaru walked towards the door. "Oh yea Sesshomaru! Please try not to piss Rin off. She's known for her temper. It's almost as bad as Shina's." Sesshomaru raised a brow but said nothing.

Looking over at the cold demon, Keiko frowned. "Your not gonna say bye?"

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and kept walking. Keiko huffed. "How rude..." Kagome just laughed.

* * *

Turning over in bed, Rin yawned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Looking at the clock she rolled her eyes. 'Waaay to early...' Rolling over onto her back she yawned again. "I would just LOVE to lay in bed the whole day...too bad I can't." Looking over at her alarm clock, rin noticed that her alarm clock read ten thirty. Just then her iTouch rang. Picking up the phone, she saw that it was her friend Sango. "Moshi Moshi This is Rin."

"Morning sleepy head."

"Hey Sango. I'm surprised you called. Your not suppose to be back in town until Sunday." said Rin sitting up in bed.

"I know but Miroku finished early." said Sango on the phone. "How's things on your side?"

"Fine. I have a meeting this morning to go to today at noon?"

Sango frowned. "What kind of meeting? Daijobu?"

"Parent/teacher conference."

"Oh wow. On a Saturday? New thing the school came up with?"

"Nah. I called one of my students parents during recess yesterday to request one and the whole ten minutes he kept cutting me off saying how he didn't see how it was relevant seeing as his daughter was making good grades and passing and how it was wasting his time."

Sango raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah. " Pushing herself out of bed, Rin slipped on some slippers and made her way to the kitchen. "He pissed me off so I stated how all employees of the Tokyo School district was employees of the Tokyo Department of Family and Children Services and that if he refused a meeting I would be forced to turn in a report and have an investigation done. That's when the bastard was like 'Meet me at Miyabi's at noon on saturday. One minute late and im leaving. blah blah..."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Can somebody say asshole? But really Miyabi's? As in Miyabi's Cafe' and Diner? Wow thats one of the most expensive restaurants in town"

Walking into the living room, Rin pulled opened her drapes letting the sunlight in and went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. "I know. I mean he's suppose to be some big time CEO. I was already nervous enough but now I have to worry about finding an outfit that would be casual but not too casual but professional enough that it makes me look like a teacher without looking like a..."

"Tramp?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "I was going for joke but sure..." Pour herself a cup, Rin walked over to her couch and looked out over the Tokyo skyline. "I'm kinda nervous."

"Why? You've had conference plenty of times. What's so different?"

"Besides the face that he's a big CEO and if I say one wrong word he could easily get me fired and my name destroyed? How about the fact that just talking to him yesterday, the sound of his voice made my heart skip..."

"Aww! That's cute!"

"Sango!"

"I'm just saying..." Rin shook her head at her laughing friend. "Okay well I'll let you go...And when I get back you, me, Keiko, Shina and Kimiko are hanging out. It's been so long since we've all hung out."

"I know! Oh gosh. A spa or something Sango."

"A spa sounds nice right now...I know Keiko would love it. Ooh! Or maybe a cookout! That way the kids can hang out too!"

"Sure.", Rin laughed smiling. It's been almost a month since she last heard from her friends. She really missed hanging with them. If they all wasn't busy, one of them was. Naeko was a great friend but she just couldn't compare to her high school friends.

"Okay so I'll call Keiko today and I'll talk to you later. Good luck."

"Alright thanks Sango."

"Ja ne."

Sighing, Rin put her phone on her cocktail table and reached for the remote. Checking the time, She rolled her eyes and put the remote back down. "Guess it'll be smarter to find something to wear first BEFORE getting caught up in Ninja Warrior."

* * *

"Come in."

"Sup Sess." Closing the door behind him, Koga threw his suitcase on the leather chair on the other side of the room and plopped down in the chair in front of his friend's desk.

"Got the paperwork?"

"Yep. Just came from your dad's office. Did you know the girls are planning a get together at your house?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "No...do Yash know?"

Koga shook his head. "Probably not. Ayame just texted me and told me that she just talked to Keiko and that we were going to ya'll house next Saturday for a cookout. Everyone will be there including the kids."

Sesshomaru just shook his head. "Those woman could plan a wedding in a week if the need came up."

"They almost did! You remember Shina's wedding? Those five planned that wedding in two and a half weeks." Koga smiled sheepishly. "To be honest, I would be scared if they pulled that off in a week..."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "How's the kids?"

"Aww man...Akuma's just discovered the wonderful world of soccer and Kimmie is JUST recovering from the flu. Ayame's been so stressed lately...a whenever I try and help, she would just glare and tell me that it's okay, sit down and that's it's her job."

"That's just Ayame. The average demoness. She's obsessively protective of her kids especially when one is sick or injured. This cookout will be a good thing for her."

"Yeah." Koga looked down at his Rolex. "So why did you have to leave at twelve again? It's eleven twenty right now."

"Kagome's school teacher requested a parent/teacher conference."

Koga raised a brow. "Eh?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "If I knew I would tell you." Standing up, Sesshomaru closed his laptop and grabbed his suitcase. "I'll let you know what's up."

"You better.", Koga said as the two walked out the office.

Stopping by his secretary's desk to tell her to hold all calls and take messages, he let her know he was gone for the day and both him and Koga left for the elevators. After parting ways, Sesshomaru jumped into his Aston Martin in the company parking deck and took off towards Miyabi's.

Pulling out his smartphone, Sesshomaru hit speed dial number five. A few seconds later, a distinct 'Yes Lord Sesshomaru?' came through the phone.

"Jaken had the reservations for two at Miyabi's been made?" asked Sesshomaru as he came to a stop at a red light.

"Yes my Lord. You have a reservation for the two one of the newest addictions to the private area."

"That is all."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. Have a nice time my lord."

Ten minutes later, Sesshomaru pulled up in the parking lot of Miyabi's Cafe' and Diner. Looking at his car's clock he saw that it was eleven forty, meaning he wasted a good ten minutes talking with Koga.

Sighing Sesshomaru looked at himself in his rear view mirror. Resting his head back against the car's headrest, Sesshomaru took a few deep breaths. 'Why am I nervous?'

* * *

Author's Note: Hey you guys! Guess what. It's done! The story is finished!

I mean of course this isn't the last chapter but I kept my promised. I finished typing up the rest of the story! ^_^ So I will be uploading a new chapter almost everyday for the next two weeks. (Depending on what time and day I got to work)

As you know I have hella bad luck XD I was in the hospital because of the flu. The simple flu turned into pneumonia which turned into a repository infection =( I was very upset. I was stuck in bed for almost a week straight and was even too weak to sit up.

But as promised, here's the first of many updates. So this is my Christmas present for you guys. I know this chapter isn't much but I promise there will be more.

Sincerely,  
-Shina

P.S. Remember to REVIEW people!! lmao!


	13. The Conference

Second Update of the week! Enjoy! lol

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Sophia. Sophia belongs to crab09

.

**Summary:** "Congratulations Sesshomaru...you're a father" one night stand with the school's slut leaves Sesshomaru with a responsibility that he's not sure he really wants.

* * *

**To ****CRENCE () :** **Thank you! I'm really glad you enjoyed it. I tried to make it flow as nicely as possible because I knew alot of ppl might have been turned off by the thought of Kagome being both Sesshomaru's DAUGHTER and Inuyasha's NIECE. So yea XD I glad you approved of how well it flowed together because that was one of the things I was concerned with with this story. Thanks for you review!**

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Little Girl**  
**by: NekoShina**

**Rating:** R (M)

**The Conference**

"Here you go sir, a table for two in the Caesar room. Is there anything else you need right now?"

"No that is all. I will call when I need further assistance."

"Yes sir. I'll take my leave now."

"Hn." Looking around the room, Sesshomaru noticed that it wasn't the same room he normally got, which meant it was a new addiction. But he was satisfied.

Each of the four walls were different. On all the walls, there were different scenery; two on each wall and were separated by pillars that stuck out from the walls. The paintings were all Greek inspired and consisted of gardens, castles, water fronts, and different balconies overlooking a variety of skylines like sunsets, clear blue skies and a celestial view.

Each booth was a few feet apart separated by greenery. A small waterfall and pond sat in the corner along with recreated Greek statues and a small orchestra.

The tables were covered in beautiful cream colored linen. Unlit candles sat there along with the usual salt and pepper. When he was led into the room Sesshomaru spotted maybe five sections for tables which meant it was a pretty intimate location not meant for too many people.

Sitting down at the table, Sesshomaru sighed. Just then his Blueberry went off. Taking it out his coat pocket, Sesshomaru saw that it was a text from Inuyasha. 'We'll be gettin home late. Pickin up Chinese wut u want?'

'General Tso n pork fried rice n get Kagome a few sesame chicken wings n fries'

'Alrite c ya'

looking through his phone Sesshomaru frowned. He was still anxious...but why? The woman on the phone sounded young but for all he knew she could be some sixty year old cat lady. Why did he invite her to a restaurant like Miyabi's for a conference? Especially for such an unnecessary reason. She said on the phone that she was worried about Kagome and that apparently Kagome was..depressed?

He remembered how she snapped on the phone and Keiko's warning. Maybe that's why he did it. No one other than family and friends challenged him. No, she didn't challenge him. She THREATENED him. That itself was a big no no. No one threatened a Takahashi and got away with it. Sesshomaru smirked. He would make sure she got that message today. Loud AND clear...

Just as Sesshomaru was thinking of the various ways he could destroy this woman's life, he sensed two auras coming towards him. One he noticed as the waiter from before, so the other had to Tanaka-san. 'Hn.'

Finally looking in the direction of the pair, Sesshomaru was greeted with a lovely site.

Next to the brown haired waiter was a beautiful woman. She looked to be in her early twenties in human years and she had a small heart shaped face with bright almond shaped hazel eyes. Long straight black hair looked to reach just about mid-back and her eyes held sincerity that he didn't see in too many humans these days. Small delicate looking hands reached up and pushed back the bangs that covered her forehead.

The young woman had on a clean white halter top that had a black sash and a knee length black pencil skirt. On her feet, she wore black pumps and a small purse clutched in her hand.

Pushing his chair back, Sesshomaru stood to greet the beautiful being. Looking her in the eyes he nodded. "Tanaka Rin I persume?"

The young lady nodded and bowed. "Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Takahashi-san."

"As with you Miss Tanaka." Nodding, he dismissed the waiter and walked around to pull her chair out for her to sit. As she sat, he caught a whiff of her scent. Sesshomaru slowly let out a low growl that was too low for human ears. This woman smelled of lavender and wild flowers; a very unique combination in itself.

Returning to his seat, Sesshomaru handed her a menu. "Would you like anything?" Watching her take the menu. he noticed the only thing on her hand was a small bracelet. 'No ring...hmm Keiko has a bracelet like that. So does Sango...'

"Um..tea would be fine." Rin replied with a small smile.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Well there's about twenty different kinds here. Look and see which one you would like." Picking up his own menu, Sesshomaru looked at the menu. "So Tana-"

"Rin."

Sesshomaru looked up at the woman with a raised brow watching her blush. "Pardon?"

:Just call me Rin. I'm not that old yet.", she laughed.

Feeling his chest tighten at the sound of her laughter, Sesshomaru mentally shook off whatever had came over him and nodded. "Of course."

'What the hell is going on with me?'

* * *

'Oh my Kami..WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!' Rin screamed in her head. Ever since she first laid eyes on him, her heart was in overdrive.

She never saw the oldest Takahashi son before. His younger brother plenty of times but never him. And she had to admit, he was _Gorgeous_!

He had on a black Armani suit with a red dress shirt underneath as well as a black, red and silver tie to match. On his feet, well...she didnt get that far! She was too attracted to his face.

He was pretty tall; she only came up to his shoulder. Sesshomaru had knee length silver hair that both him and his brother shared but the only difference was his was more sleeker. His eyes was still gold but held moe of a yellowish tint to them making him look that much more aristocratic.

On his forehead sat a maroon colored crescent moon and two blue stripes laid on his cheek. Rin was soo tempted to touch them but she didn't want to make a fool of herself.

But Rin couldn't deny it. The man looked like a living GOD!

And when he addressed her! Aww man how she wanted to melt..His voice..oh god his voice...It was the very same voice that had Rin wanting to melt yesterday in her classroom.

'Please Kami..PLEASE don't let me make a fool of myself by doing something crazy. Like drool...'

"So Miss Tana-"

"Rin."

Having been looking at him from over the top of the menu, Rin eyes widened slightly as she saw him look up at her and raise a brow. The curious look on his face, didn't help the blush that came across her face. Whether it was because of the her asking him to call her by her first name or being scared that he caught her staring, Rin didn't know. Although she did suspect it was a mixture of both.

"Pardon?", he asked.

"Rin. Just call me Rin. I'm not that old yet." Laughing, Rin hoped to throw off her embarrassment a little. In actually Rin really hated when people referred to her as Miss. She was only twenty two for goodness sake! She wasn't old just yet and she attended to stay as young as she could while she could.

"Yes. Rin...what was it that you wanted to speak about?"

Just then, Rin couldn't sworn she died. Her heart thumped so hard at that moment, she was afraid it gave out on her. Taking a couple slow breaths, she stared at her menu willing her heart to start beating she was sure she wasn't dead, she looked up in his direction to see he had his menu laying on the table and he was leaned back in his chair staring at her.

Praying she wasn't red, Rin went to speak, but before she could get a word out, Sesshomaru looked down at her menu. "Have you chosen?"

Closing her menu, Rin placed it in his outstretched hand and nodded. She watched Sesshomaru look over her shoulder and point. Not ten seconds later the brown haired waiter from before was standing beside the table with a notepad and pen. "Are you ready to order sir?"

Nodding he looked at Rin. "I'll take lemon tea please."

"Sweetened or unsweetened?"

"Sweetened." replied Sesshomaru still staring at Rin.

"Very well sir. And for the misses?"

"I'll take Tazo Passion please."

"Unsweetened?"

"Yes please.", replied Rin smiling causing him to blush.

"Yes ma'am. Your order will be coming soon. Would you like anything to eat sir?"

"Miss Tanaka?"

"No thank you." replied Rin looking Sesshomaru in the eyes. Rin had to suppress a shiver. Sesshomaru had been staring at her the whole time. There was something in his eyes...it was innocent enough but it was as if he was trying to analyze her. Giving herself a mental shake, Rin looked around the room. 'Probably just trying figure out my intentions.'

"That would be all." said Sessomaru dismissing the young boy.

"Yes sir." The boy nodded and then left.

This was the first time Rin actually saw the room they were sitting in. It was BEAUTIFUL! She never saw a room as beautiful as this. Well on movies but never in real life. Yea her friend's houses we're beautiful but this was just spectacular.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been observing Rin since he first laid eyes on her.

He had to admit it. For a human, the girl was beautiful. Even more so than some demoness that he's come in contact with. Right now she was looking around the room. Her apparent awe on her face made Sesshomaru's heart skip a beat.

Frowning, Sesshomaru had to keep himself from growling. What the hell was going on and what the hell did she want!?

Getting ready to question her, he was interrupted by the young boy coming back with their drinks. He watched as the boy placed the drinks down and look at him to be dismissed. Seeing the glare directed as him, the boy just grabbed the tray he brought the drinks on and left in a hurry.

Looking back at Rin, he saw her looking after him with a bewildered look on her face. Schooling his face, he watched as she looked back towards him questionably.

"So do care to tell me what this meeting is about Miss Tanaka? I'm quite interested in why I had to take time out of my schedule for this meeting." he asked her and watched as her eyes narrowed slightly. 'Hmm..'

"Well Takahashi-san as I stated on the phone yesterday afternoon, I'm merely concerned about your daughter." she said. Once again he watched her as she crossed her legs and looked him directly in the eye. He recognized that look...it a matter of seconds the young lady went from a shy innocent looking young woman to a professional and determined woman with the will of a demon. Sesshomaru was reminded of a defense attorney.

"How so?"

"Well for starters...the last couple of months, it seems as though every other day Kagome would come to school depressed. If not depressed she hold a sad expression on her face. Sometimes, if her uncle brought her she would be fine, that is, until sometime during the day she would start to appear sad once again. I understand Keiko Takahashi is her aunt and although Keiko is a good friend of mine, I refused to ask her what was going on because I refuse to drag family into a situation when it can be taken up with the parents."

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed. "And what situation would that be Miss Tanaka."

"That is what I was hoping you could tell me."

"Are you implying that I've done something to my daughter?"

"I'm not implying anything Takahashi-san. I merely want to figure out why my student, a child, pup by demon standards, is depressed. If you don't mind me asking has anything in your home changed lately? I may not know everything when it comes to business but I do know that sometimes workers have to pull late nighters. "

"Your awfully nosey Miss Tanaka."

"I do what I must for my students.." Looking at her now, Sesshomaru saw just how determined she was to figure out what was wrong. It was clear now that she didn't mean any harm or wanted to mar is name. He saw just how sincere she was at the moment.

"The only thing that has changed in the last couple of months is my presence in the house. As you may have heard in the news, Windscar Enterprise is expecting a possible merger and everyone on staff including my brother and I have been at the office a lot more than often than we would like."

He watched her as she stared at her drink. It was apparent that Rin was deep in thought and Sesshomaru wondered what exactly was going through that head of hers.

"She misses you.."

"She sees me everyday."

"Not like she should..Tahakashi-san I know I may not be a demon so correct me if I'm wrong. Demon children by nature are smarter than the average human child. Where as a normal human child may just be learning to crawl, a demon child or hanyou would be already walking. But although the child is more advance than a human child, because demons age slower than humans, emotionally they still have the mindset of a one year old child...for example lets take a five year old human verses a five year old demon. The demon child, although faster, smarter, more clever and mentally more stable than the human child, is capable of doing everything the human child can do, but, they still hold that mentally of a one year old because of the aging process. Am I correct?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "You are. Now how does this pertain to my daughter."

"Every child wants their father in their life. Human or not. They want their parents to acknowledge them for the good AND the bad. To put it simple, they just want to be loved.", Rin finished with a small smile.

"I assure you Miss Tanaka that Kagome gets the attention she deserves. She's surrounded by family the majority of her day."

"Does she get it from you though? It's okay for a grandparent or even an aunt or uncle to love her and take care of her but at the end of the day, nothing beats a parent's love and acknowledgment. A simple hug would do more than you think."

Staring at the woman in front of him, Sesshomaru took in everything she said. To a point she was right, but he refused to become this 'touchy' parent that she more than likely was expecting him to be. He was a demon. A TAIYOUKAI at that. He refused to appear weak in front of anyone, including his daughter.

"I will take into consideration what you have said today Miss Tanaka. It seems this meeting meant a lot to you."

"My STUDENTS mean a lot to me Takahashi-san."

Sesshomaru nodded. Picking up his cell phone, he created a note and handed it to her. "Type in your name, number and address." Seeing her give him a questioning look, he just stared at her until she rolled her eyes and took the phone. Smirking Sesshomaru sat back. "You know you never touched your tea Miss Tanaka."

* * *

Climbing into her car, Rin put Styrofoam cut of tea in her cup holder turned on her car.

She had to admit, the meeting went a lot better than she thought it would. After the initial conversation about Kagome, and Sesshomaru ordering Rin another tea to-go, Sesshomaru had taken the time to ask Rin a little about herself. Nothing personal but things like where she went to college, her degree, where she went to high school at and surprisingly they both went to Shikon.

He stated that Keiko had mentioned her and her attitude which caused her to blush and she told him how her, Sango, Keiko, Ayame, and Shina we're all great friends.

Pulling out of the parking lot and taking off towards her apartment, Rin caught herself smiling. It seems like there was more to the cold hearted bastard that the media portrayed him as. Though she wouldn't tell anyone that. It was clear to Rin that his image and reputation meant a lot to him.

Walking into her apartment and throwing her clutch on the table, Rin walked over to her window and sipped on her tea. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time. She just wished she could explain why her heart felt so light at that moment...

Looking over the Tokyo skyline, Rin smiled. Today was a good day.

* * *

Sup sup everybody! How'd u like it? Sesshomaru did alot of staring in this chapter huh? XD But then again he always does alot of staring lol

Okay so I really really really wanted to post this two days ago but after thinking over it, I know that if I DID update as frequently as I wanted to, more than likely everyone who COULD read the new chapters WOULDN'T read the new chapter because they might not realize that it's a new chapter out. See what i'm saying? So I decided to wait and was glad I made that decision. The last chapter got over 100 hits in TWO days! I was so shocked seeing as alot of my other chapters only had maybe seventy. which is weird...

Anyways, Hoped you liked this chapter!

With love like always,  
-Shina


End file.
